Rain
by Your Lady of Discord
Summary: Dorothy Agel transferring to Hogwarts from an All-Witch Academy was just the beginning of a lot of trouble. With this new girl wreaking all sorts of havoc on Draco's heart, such as being assigned to Gryffindor and being half muggle, what can a boy do?
1. On the Platform

Rain

By: Who else? Me

Chapter One

On the Platform

Dorothy Agel stared blankly at the space between platforms 9 and 10 and then glanced down at her ticket. 9 ¾...but there wasn't a 9 ¾. Just a 9 and 10. When she looked at her trunk on the train station's push-cart, she found her black cat, Coal, staring pointedly at a pillar not to far off. His yellow eyes blinked, knowingly, but Dorothy was still confused. That's when she over heard a plump, red-headed woman talking to her children.

"They should really make Platform 9 ¾ much easier to find. Some of these muggle born children miss the train every year because of such an inconvenience," she complained.

Dorothy clutched her ticket in her right hand, set her cart against a wall, and approached the woman who was being followed by three children. Two boys and a girl. When the woman noticed the girl approached she stopped for a moment and smiled kindly. Dorothy returned her smile with a slightly tired and sad one.

"Um, ma'am. I overheard you talking about Platform 9 ¾ and I was wondering if you might show me—"

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, yes I was just talking to my son and daughter about this problem. Here. My son will demonstrate. Ron."

A tall, lanky boy with red hair and dozens of freckles grasped the handle of his cart and shoved forward into the pillar that Coal had been staring at. In a split second he had disappeared into the apparently not-so-solid brick and Dorothy stared after him.

"It's quite easy, deary. No pain or anything. Why don't you try it?"

"Thank you very much, Miss—er—"

"Weasley, dear, MRS. Weasley."

"My name is Dorothy Agel, and it was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Weasley." And with that Dorothy retrieved her cart and pressed forward onto Platform 9 ¾.

Once on the other side, she stared in awe at the sheer amazement of the platform. Well, stared until she was jabbed in the back by another cart. She moved quickly out of the way to let the Mrs. Weasley's daughter through, followed by a tall boy with messy jet black hair, flashing green eyes, and round glasses.

"Terribly sorry," said Dorothy in almost a whisper.

"It's alright," replied the boy, "but, it's curious."

"What's curious?"

"I've never seen you around Hogwarts before."

"Well, that's because this is my first year here."

"But," said the boy, "you look my age. You can't really be a first year!"

"I'm not a first year, but this is my first year. I'm transferring from Madam Mina's All-witch Academy for Malevolent Magic Makers in Bristol. I'll actually be starting my sixth year here," Dorothy explained.

"You'll be in my year this year."

"Cool. Again, I'm Dorothy Agel."

"My name's Harry Potter."

"Well, it's a pleasure Mr. Potter," she said coolly as if anyone could have the name 'Harry Potter.' This shocked Harry and he stared after her as she dropped her trunk off with one of the conductors, picked up her cat, and continued onto the Hogwarts Express.

She was one of the first on the train and found a compartment easily. She let her cat jump out of her arms and curl up and then took a seat by the window right next to him. She watched some of the children hugging and kissing their parents good-bye and sighed mournfully. The time steadily passed and soon it was 11 o'clock. The student rushed onto the train and it began to move. She heard the loud talking of people in the hallway as they scrambled into compartments. When she thought that all of the students were seated, she relaxed. A compartment to herself...how odd. But she didn't have to wait long before her compartment door opened and two bulky boys came waddling in. One of them sat on Coal's tail. The black cat hissed and jumped into his owners lap. When the two were seated a boy with bright blonde hair came into view. His face was pointed and (If I may say so myself) handsome. (Don't flame me!!!)

"Who're you?" asked the boy, looking her up and down. She had long black hair tied back in a neat, tight braid that reached the small of her back. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul and her pale skin could only compare it flawlessness and color to that of a moonbeam.

"Dorothy Agel, who're you?" she replied, looking irritated as he gazed at her body. 'What a pervert! Stop ogling me and pick your jaw up from the floor!' she screamed in her head.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he said smugly, with a smirk on his face. His drawling voice made Dorothy shudder slightly but she looked him sternly in the eye.

Draco sat down and Dorothy turned her eyes back to the window to stare out it once more. She was actually examining the boys' reflections in the glass. She didn't trust them, they gave her an odd, kind of queasy feeling. For most of the train ride she listened to the boys chat about Harry Potter and the Ministry of Magic and the Dark Lord, fidgeting with her black skirt and white blouse occasionally. When the snack trolley came around she denied anything on it because that queasy feeling hadn't subsided yet and the nerves of her first day at a new school were beginning to make themselves known more and more.

Soon in began to rain and the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the train was very lulling. She felt herself becoming steadily drowsier. She soon nodded off but only briefly before she felt Coal rub his furry black head against her chin and hold up her Hogwarts rob in its mouth.

"Oh? Is it time to change into my school rob?" Dorothy stood up and pulled the robe over her head, having already changed into the blouse and skirt, and sat back down to stare out the window. Draco and his cronies looked disappointed.

Dorothy saw something becoming visible on the horizon. Lights, though very small and dim at first, were coming into view. Hogwarts possibly. She continued to stare at it as it got closer. The sun had gone down and rain clouds made the silhouette of the building indistinguishable. It was about a half an hour longer before they arrive at 'Hogsmeade(is that spelled right?) Station' and Dorothy was pulled aside with the first years. They were guided by a giant of a man, whose hand alone was as big as a dust bin.

A/N:

Hiya. It's been awhile since I posted anything because we had some weird computer problems. Somebody hacked into our system and planted both a worms and dooms day virus in our computer. How mean, huh? Well anyway, I might update on other fics but not soon. I had the idea of this when I was rummaging through boxes and found a couple pics of Draco. There was this one adorable image that I got from the D2 gallery of Ginny giving Draco a snowman that resembles him. Also I got another one off of that is called November Rain and it has Draco with no shirt on and his hand on the window as it rains. It was sooo kawaii! If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm like a huge Draco fan! And BTW, I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter in this story, except Dorothy, Coal, a few first years who will play a major part in this little romance and the new DADA teacher.

I have one last announcement. Yes, like with all my stories, this will eventually be very Mary-Sue. So if you don't like Mary-Sue or what you've just read, stop reading now and stop those hands of yours from typing a flame.

Ciao.

WEM


	2. A Sorted Disappointment

Rain

By: Who else? Me

Chapter Two

A Sorted Disappointed

Dorothy followed the man, whom she found out was named Hagrid, onto a dock where there several boats tied to posts. She got into a boat and two twins sat at the opposite end. They began to row. The giant squid's tentacles rose out of the water and splashed them occasionally but didn't manage to knock Dorothy's boat over. When they reached the other side of the lake, the older girl was thoroughly soaked and a little bit annoyed but she kept her composure. She helped the twins out of the boat and then followed the giant man once more.

He led them up a series and into a castle-like building which she assumed was Hogwarts. When they were inside a tall elderly woman, named Professor McGonagall, greeted them, handing them all a towel. She explained that once they reached the Great Hall, a hat called the Sorting Hat would be placed upon their heads and they would either be sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. When she was finished with the first years, McGonagall pulled Dorothy aside to speak with her privately.

"You must be Ms. Agel. The same instructions apply to you, but you will be sorted last. Headmaster Albus Dumbledor will announce you. Don't be nervous. Keep your mind clear and everything will be fine. Now, get at the back of the line we are going into the Great Hall." And with that, the large man left ahead of them and entered the Great Hall. He sat in his chair at the end of the staff table and the students quieted down.

When the door leading into the Great Hall opened again, all of the first years filed in with Dorothy, the most out of place, taking up the rear. A three-legged stool was sitting before the staff table and upon it a patched, old hat was drooping. When all was quiet and each one of the first years and Dorothy were assembled in a line before it, a tear near the rim of the hat opened wide and it broke out into song.

A thousand years into my past,

When I was just a cap,

Four sorcerers that are well-known

Had a plan that was beginning to unwrap.

To build a school for wizards,

To teach the young and new,

And so the great school Hogwarts was built

And here I stand before you.

Each house represents

Something not the same from the rest

But yours will help you find a way

To become your best.

Gryffindor is for the strong

The skillful and the brave

Hufflepuff is for the smart

Their intelligence won't cave.

Slytherin is for the quick,

The cunning and the sly,

Ravenclaw is for all the rest

So they won't pass them by.

But each of the four founders

Was brilliant and true

So they left behind this present

So magic may be taught to you.

(Yeah, it sucked! Don't bite my head off!! . )

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped and McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and cleared her throat. She said very clearly for the entire Hall to hear, "Amber Altrice." A small girl with curly read hair and rosy cheeks stepped nervously up to the hat. McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat up and allowed the much smaller girl to sit down on the stool. Then she placed the hat on her head. It fell down and covered her eyes and some of the hall laughed.

"Hmmm...I see....I see..." the Sorting Hat kept saying before finally screaming out, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

A lot of applause for the Gryffindors and Hissing from the Slytherins could be heard throughout the Hall before McGonagall cleared her throat and called next name. It continued on like this for a long time before all but Dorothy were sorted. She felt herself becoming steadily more nervous as the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome to a new year, my students. I would like to say it is time for you to dig in to our wonderful feast but we have one last person to sort," explained the elderly man with the long silver hair and beard, the crooked nose, and the half-moon glasses that was obviously Headmaster Albus Dumbledor. "This summer Madam Seremine was lucky enough to send us one of her finest witches. A young lady who has spent five of her seven school years at Madam Seremine's All-Witch Academy for Malevolent Magic Makers. We are glad to say that she is transferring to Hogwarts for the rest of her school life. Please make her feel welcome. Now Ms. Dorothy Agel, please step up to the Sorting Hat so you may be sorted into your house."

Dorothy did as she was told. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The 16-year-old girl closed her eyes and listened intently as the hat spoke. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was staring intently as she listened intently. He liked everything to do with this girl and he didn't understand why but she was just perfect to him. Even with her hair wet and clinging to her face, she was beautiful. She was dark and lovely. Pansy Parkinson, whom was sitting just a seat away from Draco, noticed the longing look on Draco's face and glared at the girl sitting on the stool.

The hat seemed to be having some trouble sorting this girl. "Slytherin? No, no. Wait. I'll get it in just a moment. Huff—no..."

Dorothy seemed to be getting a little cross with the patched up, indecisive hat upon her head and figuring it might take a little while opened her eyes and glanced around at the rest of Hogwarts. Some of the students were yawning or chatting with their neighbor. She didn't blame them...but...There was one person sitting at the Slytherin table who seemed to enjoy just looking at her. It was that Malfoy boy...the one who had sat with her in her compartment.

Suddenly, the hat had seemed to have made a decision and the name he blurted out jerked Draco back to reality. The hat had screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!!"

A/N: Yay!! Chappie 2 up! This one was a little bit better than I thought it would be but on the second hand, Draco seems to have been visited very briefly by Mary-sue, doncha think? Again, I warned you in both the summary and the previous author's note. So DO NOT FLAME ME!!! Nice doing business with ya! Ima doki doki shiteru! (Translation: 'Now my heart beats faster.')


	3. To the Gryffindor Common Room or 'Meetin...

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Three

To the Common Rooms

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Draco stared almost murderously at the old, patched hat as tiny Professor Flitwick carried it away along with the three-legged stool. Dorothy stepped gracefully past him and his table glancing at him and continuing on to the Gryffindor table where many people welcomed her, mostly boys. A few boys moved so that she could sit beside Granger. The muggle born smiled kindly as they exchanged introductions. Draco grimaced at Harry Potter's group of friends and leaned back in his seat.

"How was your summer Draco?" asked Pansy, looking past Goyle's large frame. Her pug-like face made Draco's grimace increase tenfold but he acted fairly normal.

"The usual, you know. Father bought some more of those Black Magic artifacts he's always blathering on about. We had to spend a lot of time in Knockturn Alley because they found this weird amulet with an evil king's finger in the middle of the stone," he explained, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet coolly. "It's was a waste of time, though. It was a fake. When we were leaving the shop, I accidentally dropped it and it shattered. We found out the 'finger' was really just a chewed up piece of that stupid muggle candy...what's it called...bubbly rum...I dunno...but father put a permanent Dog Weed Jinx on him and now he can only bark. It's really a quite clever jinx."

"Well..." began Pansy about to explain her summer. Draco didn't hear a word of it though because his eyes wandered back to Dorothy. She was smiling which was the first time he'd seen her do that. Her smile was tired and sad and she talked a little bit but mostly she just scraped her food around her plate. When she was done she relaxed back into her chair and looked back at him. He looked away quickly and she raised an eyebrow at him, but when she turned back Draco stared again.

"Draco? Draco?! DRACO!" Pansy Parkinson hollered, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention again. "What's wrong with you? You've been zoning out all night...hey! Do you like that Gryffin-dork or something?"

"No! She just looks like she belongs in Slytherin!" Draco replied, looking irritated. "She was sitting in my compartment today on the train! I just expected the sorting hate to say something besides Gryffindor...Damn! Why couldn't she be in Slytherin?!"

"Calm down, Draco! If you don't like her than you shouldn't be getting so worked up about her! Besides, do you remember what Dumbledor said? She came from an All-Witches Academy! She probably likes girls!" Pansy was getting desperate. She wanted some attention too!

"But wasn't it called Madam Seremine's All-Witches Academy for...MALEVOLENT MAGIC MAKERS!! She obviously was sent there for a reason," replied Draco. "Malevolent is the best word in that whole title. I wonder what she did."

"Probably something stu—"but Pansy was cut short when Dumbledor stood and cleared his throat.

"Another feast well-prepared. I hope you are all as full as I am. Now, prefects, lead your house to their common rooms and don't dawdle. It has been a splendid day for us all." And each prefect did as they were told.

In all the excitement of leaving the Great Hall, the student pressed each other against one another. It was to Draco's surprise that he was pushed up against Dorothy. She looked up as him as she was attempting to walk among the crowd.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, leering at her with his gray eyes.

"You, obviously," she replied, derisively. "Who else?"

Draco was taken aback but he glared down at her. Just at that moment, Hermione Granger grabbed her wrist and was pulling her along. Dorothy looked back at him as she began to disappear in the crowd. Draco gathered all the Slytherins together and guided them to the Slytherin common room.

Later that evening in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dorothy were talking.

"What was his problem anyway? It wasn't like I was pointing my wand between his eyes and preparing to fire off an Unforgivable," complained Dorothy.

"He's just a jerk! Just ignore him!" Ron said. "Do you remember? Do you remember what you did to him in the third year, Hermione?"

"Yes, and I would prefer if we didn't recall it," she replied.

"What? What did you do, Hermione?" asked Dorothy, looking from the girl with the bushy brown hair to the red-headed boy.

"She smacked 'im! She smacked 'im good!!" Ron exclaimed, looking excitedly at Dorothy.

The black-haired girl laughed and looked at Hermione whom was blushing a little and looking indignant. Her response was, "Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it. What he did to poor Hagrid was horrible. He nearly got Buckbeak, Hagrid's favorite hippogriff, executed for attacking him. He should've known better. Hagrid warned him about insulting a hippogriff. He said—"

"Yes, Hermione, we know what he said. Well, anyway, it was still hilarious. Me and Harry had never seen Hermione so angry."

"He's that bad, hm? Th-the Malfoy boy I mean." Dorothy looked at Harry who'd opened his mouth the replied.

"Bad? He's the worst! His dad was even with Lord Voldemort!" Hermione and Ron flinched but Dorothy's eyes only flashed at the name. "I'd imagine some of that wickedness had rubbed off of the father onto the son!"

Dorothy was silent for a long time and Harry attempted to read her expression but it was impossible. She seemed to always have a blank look on her face. She looked like she was in deep thought until she began to lean forward and the group thought she was in a trance.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ron, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked up, her face turning slightly apologetic.

"Ah! Sorry! I have this odd habit of spacing out when I'm thinking hard!" Her tone of voice had changed from sad and tired to panicky. "These nervous of a new school must really be taking a toll on me! Maybe I should get some sleep. These stairs, did you say, led to the girls' dormitories? Okay then, G'night!" And in a few seconds she'd disappeared.

"I get this odd feeling she's keeping something from us," whispered Harry. The other two agreed but didn't spend to much time pondering the idea.

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter three. Not to many reviews tho! Thanks XAX for the first review and the only one I've seen so far! The last Draco/OC fic I wrote got absolutely no reviews so I deleted it. Oh the mystery of Dorothy's past is soon to be unveiled. You'll have to wait two chapters though. NO! And I mean NO! There is going to be no Dorothy/Harry in this story! My friend asked me that today when she read it and I totally freaked on her. Sorry Peaches! But let me make one thing perfectly clear! Even though you can't tell at the moment it is going to be completely Draco/Dorothy! I LOVE DRACO!!! And yes, if you've read any of my other works in progress you'll noticed that all of them have an original character as a main character. I like making up characters!! It's a test of imagination. Well, that's it for my daily info! Ciao!

WEM (BTW, I might change my user name shortly)


	4. Closed Off and Unloved

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Four

Closed Off and Unloved

She remained silent. Dorothy was sitting at the breakfast table, images from the night before flashing across her mind. Images from her premonition. The dark gloomy room full of bats and spiders. The single table with the two golden goblets. Once she drank from one she felt death pouring into her veins and picked up the other golden cup. And just as she went to drink from it, it fell through her hands and shattered on the floor. A million tiny pieces of gold seemingly laughed at her. The only antidote in the whole world was inside the cup and the cup was broken into pieces. The cup with the letter "D" engraved across it. And just as she felt her arms going numb and iciness freezing her blood she saw it a ray of hope but the ray of hope vanished, along with the table and the room as a hand waved in her face awakening her from her vision.

Everyday the same premonition, everyday the same feeling of death creeping closer, and everyday that curious "D" lettered cup. What did it mean? What did it all mean? Dorothy clutched her spoon as she sat alone at the breakfast at 5:30 in the morning, staring blankly at the bowl of now soggy cereal sitting before her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shook herself away. She looked up and saw Hermione looking down at her.

"You're up early," she said to Dorothy, sitting beside her and scraping some eggs onto her plate.

"I-I couldn't sleep. The nerves...you know," the black-haired girl replied, setting her spoon in the bowl. "It's really always been hard for me to sleep. I am insomniac."

"That must be why you always look tired. Are you feeling alright today? Look paler than usual."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine. I'm sure I'll look much better when I get my appetite back and I'm used to being around so many boys..." Dorothy cut herself short and stirred her cereal around absent-mindedly. "Boys make me nervous. I never was very social. Not even with my parents...but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I'm here now and I really need to get used to it."

Hermione was silent and Dorothy took a spoonful of her soggy cereal and gulped it down. Then she turned to the girl beside her and smiled. "Maybe I should've come here years ago. Maybe I would have a lot more friends...I know it's my first day here but...I still feel like I'm just going to be the odd girl who sits in the corner and never says anything. I was always like that at Madam Seremine's and I was always picked on by the other girls because of it." She stopped and frowned, looking quickly looked back down at her cereal. "I...I'm sorry. I must be pouring loads onto your shoulders! I'm so stupid! I worry a lot about what other people think of me and close myself off...that's why I've never had a boyfriend and that's why I get so nervous—there I go again!! I'm so sorry Hermione! Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up..."

"Don't apologize! You didn't do anything wrong! Sometimes people just need to get things off their chest," replied Hermione. "It's no good if you keep it all bottled up inside! You can talk to me whenever you need!"

"Thanks..." and she was about to spill her guts but she saw that other students were sitting down at their tables, including Draco Malfoy. She looked at him looking at her but he looked way. "I get the feeling he's watching me. It's very unnerving..."

"Just ignore him. If he thinks it's bothering you, he'll just keep doing it," said Harry sitting on Hermione's other side and beginning to serve himself some food. When Dorothy noticed him, her body tensed. It was painful how tight her muscles were.

"Relax," whispered Hermione, "Harry's a good person! He wouldn't do anything, on purpose mind you, to hurt you."

Dorothy wasn't reassured and she finished her cereal quickly. When she was done, she stood up and said she needed to go get her books together. She walked out of the Great Hall and sighed in relief as she felt her body beginning to relax. Maybe she was a little up tight, no body here would kill her...she hoped no body here would kill her, but all the same she avoided making eye contact with any of the boys that she past. When she had all of her book together and she had thrown her bag over her shoulder, she left for herbology. Just as she started down the stairs, she became absent-minded once more and ran into someone. She dropped her books and they began to fall don the stairs, one by one.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Dorothy said, looking up at the person. It was that Malfoy person. He looked down at her with those merciless gray eyes and she shuddered slightly. "Sorry." She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at the book lying at the foot of the stairs. "Wingardium Leviosa!" (that's my fave charm of all) Her books flew up into her arms and she looked up at Draco whom was still gazing at her, transfixed. She wished he would say something but she began backing away, apologizing again.

Draco watched her walk down the stairs, her black hair swaying from side to side. What didn't he say something?! Why didn't he bloody say something?! She must've thought he was weird. He continued back down the stairs. Why he'd gone up to the seventh floor he had no idea...he just...did. Now he followed her back down the stairs, watching her slender figure move. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about a Gryffindor but it was an odd feeling. He stomach kept feeling like it was doing back flips and they were very, very uncomfortable back flips.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs finally, Dorothy was a little annoyed. First he stared at her without saying a word and made her feel like an idiot and now he was following her. Just as she left through the front entrance of Hogwarts she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes flashed with annoyance but she kept walking until she reached greenhouse 3 at which she stopped looked at him again and then entered only to be followed by him once more.

A/N: Yay!! ::squeals!!:: Some tension is developing between Dorothy and Draco and little bit of her past has been revealed!! What lies ahead for our two protagonists? Read on and find out! I wish that my writing could be better...I swear it gets better!!! Please don't leave me!!! BTW, I was sitting in my PE class today (thank god for a sprained ankle) and I drew this really awesome picture of Draco holding his broom with a snitch flying around him and fan girls in the back. Too bad I don't have a scanner huh? Or else I would send it to every Draco Malfoy Lover in the world!! Ciao

WEM


	5. Partnership Between the Houses

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Five

Partnership Between the Houses

"Ms. Agel, Mr. Malfoy, you're late! Now please find an available spot to stand," said Professor Sprout, looking at the two of them. "That's not a good impression to make on your first day, Ms. Agel. I hope you won't be the same next lesson."

"I'm terribly sorry, professor...I...I got lost," lied Dorothy, standing next to Hermione who was looking puzzled at her.

"Well, now, as I was saying, the seeds I'm showing you are called Empherus Plant Seeds. Can anybody tell me what an Empherus Plant is?" Both Hermione's and Dorothy's hands shot up. They smiled at each other and then turned their attention back to Professor Sprout. "Let's see what you've got, Ms. Agel."

"Um...the Empherus Plant is a plant that can only grow in the cold and when in blooms it produces snow. They're pretty common in the arctic regions. They're also useful for making an antidote that cures magical frostbite...I think that's right..." Dorothy looked at Hermione again and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Very good, Ms. Agel. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, you'll all be wondering why it's so cold in here. Well," Professor Sprout smiled, "our first project of the year is to grow some Empherus plants before Christmas. Let's have a very white Christmas this year!" Some people groaned but Dorothy looked at the trays sitting on the tables. Each one had a packet of seeds, a flower pot full of soil and a bowl of ice cubes. "Now I'll split you up into pairs and you'll all begin planting your seeds. Let me see...Potter and Weasley of course. Granger and...Parkinson! Yes. Working with an opposite house will increase teamwork. And, since you were both late, Ms. Agel and Mr. Malfoy, you two will be partners."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped in unison while looking at the two of them and Pansy Parkinson felt her face go hot with anger. She wanted to be paired with Draco! He belonged to her, not that prissy Gryffin-dork! Professor Sprout finished dividing the students up and told them to get to work. Dorothy moved awkwardly over to Draco, whom had reserved a tray for them. She looked at him cautiously.

"I'll do all of it, if you want," she whispered to him.

Draco looked at her and she almost jumped back, but his stare wasn't icy. She wanted to do all the work? Why? He looked at her eyes, they were lined with fear and he didn't like the way they looked when she was afraid. She looked so helpless. She was...afraid of him? He looked up and found Potter, Granger, and Weasley staring at them curiously, but when they saw Draco look up they all looked away.

"No..." he said, almost out of character. "No!" He pulled himself together and glared at her slightly. "You're not going to get all the credit, Agel! You act innocent but I know you aren't!"

"You're right," Dorothy replied, picking up the pack of seeds and attempting to open them. When Draco looked down at her, her eyes were caped in shadow and she was smiling lightly. "I know I'm not innocent and if I act like it, I don't mean to..." She started tugging violent at the seed packet that refused to open.

"Lemme see that!" Draco snatched it out of hands and pulled the flap back, easily.

"Oh...I didn't see the flap...I'm so stupid..." She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I...I didn't see the flap. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry!" Draco snapped, folding his arms. "Who said I was angry?!"

"You're acting angry." Dorothy gently dug a hole in the soil in the flower pot and set three seeds in the hole before covering it up again. She put a few ice cubes on top of where the hole had been and then looked at Draco, smiling. "All done."

"But...hey! I said I wanted to help!"

"But you did help. You opened the seed packet didn't you?" Dorothy's blue eyes looked into his gray ones, seemingly searching for something.

"H-hey! What're you looking at!?" The girl turned to pick up her things and then looked back at him, smiling her sad, tired smile.

"You, obviously," she said for the second time since he'd met her. "Who else?"

"Alright class you're dismissed," said Professor Sprout. Dorothy turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, you! You don't talk to Draco like—"but Pansy was cut off.

"Let her go, Pansy, it doesn't matter!" Draco gathered up his own stuff.

"But, Draco—"

"I said 'let her go.' It doesn't matter alright." The blonde boy left, watching Dorothy from afar as she talked and giggled with Granger. That stupid mudblood. She was going to soil the perfection that was Dorothy Agel.

A/N: This is probably the shortest of my chapters so far. Ooooh! More tension! I don't like Pansy Parkinson, obviously! She just does not seem right for Draco. Most of the time I imagine him with either Ginny or Hermione. I'm not sure who Blaise is but I'm not sure I'd like her very much. I always imagined and inter-house romance with Draco. The girls in his own house just aren't good enough for the handsomeness that is Draco. Also, I would like to thank the Prince of Fate for pointing out to me that I made a small mistake in the Sorting Hat's song. I'll fix it eventually. Ciao!

WEM


	6. The Fox with Nine Tails

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Six

The Fox with Nine Tails

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dorothy walked up the stairs, looking at their schedules. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the group before saying, "I just realized something. Dumbledor didn't introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, did he? And I didn't see anybody new at the staff table! You don't think that they couldn't find a new teacher, do you? Maybe the Ministry assigned a new one again!"

"I hope it's no one like that frog-faced nightmare Umbridge," said Ron, staring at his schedule again.

"No. I don't think her name is Umbridge," Dorothy spoke up. "I think her name was Professor Mildred Wits."

"You've met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione as the reached the classroom.

"Met her? I'm related to her! She's my aunt on my mum's side. Er—" the black-haired girl stared at the door cautiously and then smiled at the rest of them. "Mind going first?"

"Why?"

"You'll see in a moment." So Harry, Ron, and Hermione all pressed forward into the class.

The room was bright and the window was open. All over the walls were pictures of famous wizards, witches, sorcerers, and other magical beings. There were also many shelves with old looking objects sitting on cushions; wands, swords, crowns, bottles, and all sorts of other objects.

"Ah! Good afternoon students," exclaimed a voice from behind a desk in the corner.

Sitting in the chair was a young looking woman, possible 27 or 28, smiling sweetly at them as she closed an older, tattered book and stood up to greet them. Her robs were odd. They were striped pink and green and her hair was a brilliant shade of orange, much brighter and vivid than any of the Weasleys'. Her black tap-shoes clacked against the stone floors as she approached them. Just as the three of them sat down, Dorothy slowly opened the door and walked in, followed by Seamus Finnegan and Lee Jordan.

"Ah, my darling niece, Dorothy," squealed the witch, walking over and hugging, more like strangling, the young girl. "How I've been missing you so! How are you and your father holding up? Good I hope."

"Yes. We're both quite fine, Aunt Mildred," replied Dorothy, forcing herself out of Professor Wits' headlock.

"Now, now. We're at school, you must refer to me as Professor Wits! Not Aunt Mildred. Now take a seat with the rest of the class and we'll begin our lesson." Dorothy followed her orders and sat down beside Hermione and sinking low into her desk. "Now, I've read over all you've been taught this year and I really must say that we have a lot of catching up to do since that dreadful Umbridge did barely anything to teach you.

Some of the students yelled out, "Here, here!"

"But it seems that there was somebody in this school teaching others," her bright yellow eyes halted on Harry and he jumped. "I'm very proud of the initiative he took! Very proud of it indeed! Now, tell me Mr. Potter, did you teach them anything about the Patronus charm?"

"Er—yes, professor," replied Harry, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Splendid!! Now I would like everyone to take out their wands and show me please! Even if you haven't perfected it, I would like you to try!" All the students obeyed, grinning. This was probably going to be A LOT better than any of Umbridge's classes. "Mr. Potter since you are the one who has taught them this charm, would you please enlighten us by going first."

"Y-yes, professor," replied the boy, standing up before the class and clearing his throat. "Expecto Patronum!" (I think that's right...) Suddenly, silver rushed out of his wand and standing very silently next to him was a very solid-looking silver stag, blinking at the class.

"Ah! Very good! 5 points to Gryffindor for the best Patronus I've seen since my niece's," said Professor Wits, glancing with a smile at Dorothy. Harry looked at her and saw her cheeks redden slightly.

Professor Wits ran down the list of students until only Dorothy was left. Harry looked at the dark-haired girl who was staring very plainly at all of the Patronus around the room. When finally her aunt called her up, she picked up her wand and strode to the front of the class.

"Now, this will most likely be something that hasn't been seen from any of you. Dorothy has been blessed with a very special Patronus. Dorothy, please demonstrate." Professor Wits moved aside and Dorothy raised her wand swiftly.

"Expecto Patronum!" With a whooshing sound, a gust of wind swept across the room, startling the students and then suddenly the lights went out and Wits closed the blinds to her window, making the room completely dark. Everybody was staring at Dorothy, whose body was illuminated by a silver mist and around her ankles was a fox. Its eyes were closed but its head was lifted, nuzzling the palm of Dorothy's hand. Curling around her legs were nine tails, nine fox tails and just as the fox opened it eyes, Dorothy opened hers as well. The girl's eyes had changed from bright blue to black, ebony; the same color as the foxes eyes.

Harry had jumped to his feet when he saw what was happening. It was so odd and so frightening. His scar began to burn and he clamped his hand over it tightly. He continued to gaze at the dark-haired girl, even through the searing pain. He gritted his teeth and just as Dorothy turned her eyes on him, the pain increased so much, he collapsed.

Dorothy felt her body tingling and watched Harry fall to the floor. Her body was frozen and just as Mildred Wits opened the blinds once more she felt the fox disappear and her body being returned to her. She blinked and her eyes became steadily clearer and steadily bluer. She saw Hermione leaning over Harry on the floor and a couple of students staring at her, thunderstruck and afraid.

"Goodness," said Mildred, looking down at Harry. "What happened I wonder. Do you know, Dorothy?"

"N-no...No! I don't know what's going on!!" Dorothy insisted but Ron seemed to look at her accusingly and Seamus and Lee both avoid close contact.

"Oh me, oh my, I should take him to the hospital wing. Class is dismissed." Dorothy picked up her books quickly, ignoring the stares, and left to library, without lunch.

A/N: NOTE: NO, for the second time, no Harry/Dorothy, Peaches! And no....er...I can't say that I'd be giving something away! Oooh boy, that made me sit on the edge of my seat. If I was reading I would really be asking a lot of questions. Well, R&R and put all questions in your review. If you don't want any spoilers please don't ask "Why did Harry pass out!?" Or "Is she with Lord Voldemort or something?!" Also, if you know any good website where I could get like a manga style picture of Draco, please help me out! Otherwise, I think this chapter turned out well. Ciao.

WEM


	7. Romance Behind the Books

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Seven

Romance Behind the Books

Dorothy covered her eyes with her hands, feeling self-regret begin to wash over her. It was her fault! It was all her fault!! Why did she have to be so damn different!? She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes and didn't stop them from spilling over onto her cheeks. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' she thought, her chest racking with sobs as she hid between two bookshelves. Her body shook as she flashed back to that moment in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. She pushed it out of her mind and grabbed a book from a shelf as she heard footsteps coming closer. She buried her flushed, wet face in the pages and pretended to read.

"Hey, you're that girl—"It was Draco Malfoy, he had a book for Arithmancy under his arm and he was looking for where the sobs had come from. When he saw it was Dorothy sitting on the floor, crying into an upside down book, he began approaching her. She pulled the book down away from her face and he stopped. She was crying so hard. "Hey, are you—I mean, what's your problem!?"

"Please just leave me alone, Draco...I don't need you being mean to me right—"but she stopped as she began to cry again.

"H-hey! Stop crying!!" He walked up to her and reached out to wipe a tear away but Dorothy jolted back, avoiding his hand.

"Wh-what are you...doing?" she asked, making him lower his hand with her own.

"I-I thought I saw something on your face is all! See...that's why I'm not nice to you Gryffindors! You always think we're going to hurt you!" He looked away suddenly and Dorothy looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not very good around boys..." she whispered. "They make me nervous...and no offense, but I've heard some pretty nasty things about the Slytherins and particularly...you."

"M-me!? What did I ever do?!" He sat down and picked up the book she was "reading." 'Advance Muggle Studies.' "Do you even take muggle studies!?"

"No, I don't need to. I learned everything about muggles from my mum. She was a muggle you know." But Draco didn't so thins and he looked up suddenly, she was fidgeting slightly. "If you want to call me a mudblood or half-breed, feel free. Practically everyone else in my life has, including my father..."

Draco wanted so bad to reach out and touch her face and comfort her. So bad it was making him ache, but he resisted. The girl before him was not only a Gryffindor but a half-breed too! It was never going to work out anyway, no body would accept it and there would be too many differences but she looked so beautiful.

"I always do that," Dorothy whispered, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, putting the book in a random spot in the bookshelf.

"I spill my guts to anyone, even if I don't know them. It's such a bad habit."

She looked down at her hands and there was a slightly awkward silence between them. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable being around him, well, who wouldn't be. She was a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, there was naturally some tension between them because of that alone.

"I'm sorry..."

"Would you stop apologizing?! Geez, you act like you've done something wrong!" She looked up at him with her sad, tired eyes and he felt something swelling up in his stomach.

"But, haven't I? Isn't that why you're being so mean to me?" Draco was taken aback and he just looked at her for a moment.

"Why I—? What are you talking about!? I haven't been mean!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

"Stop yelling at me then!" She picked up her things and started to stand. "Class is going to start any minute now, and I have to get to potions."

"I have the same class next. Come on, I'll show you were the classroom is." Dorothy stopped suddenly and stared at him.

"Wh-what!?"

"Are you...are you being nice to me?" She looked to be in shock, and then smiled, looking down at her feet. "Maybe what people are telling me isn't as true as it sounds."

"What is it people keep saying about me!?" Draco was becoming frustrated but he tried very hard to keep his cool. Even if no one would accept them he was going to try.

"It's just...it's nothing." She started walking toward the library's entrance, smiling slightly to herself.

They began walking down the stairs, silence surrounding them as they walked. People moved aside to let them through. 'News travels fast,' thought Dorothy, avoiding making eye contact. Draco noticed people whispering and looking nervously at the dark-hair girl beside him. She seemed to be ignoring it but he could tell by the tenseness of her shoulders she wasn't enjoying it. That, or she wasn't enjoying the walk with him.

"It would've happened eventually, those two I mean," said a seventh year Ravenclaw. "Did you hear what she did to, Potter? I feel sorry for the chap," said a fourth year Hufflepuff. "I heard it was an accident. They were practicing Patronus Charms in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and her Patronus when insane and attacked him."

Dorothy sped up, reaching the foot of the stairs long before Draco and leaning against the rail as she waited for him. She clutched her books to her chest and she was deathly silent. When he caught up she looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, let's keep going, hm?" and without waiting for a reply she started walking away. "No which way did you say the dungeons were? That way? Okay! Let's go!"

"H-hey! What a second! I want to ask—! Hey! You're going the wrong way!"

A/N: Ooh! The softer side of Draco is showing. And gasp what's this? She's a half-breed!? And he's not calling her names! Talk about Mary-Sue, right? Well, if you don't like it nyah, 'cause I ant changin' a single thing! So, what now? I wait until tomorrow to write more 'cause I'm tired and two chapters should be enough for your people! One chapter is to little and three chapters is more thank I can manage. Well, that's my daily rant. Ciao.

WEM

Warning!!! Spoiler Alert!!

Chapter Eight Preview: What?! Rumors stop flying as Harry gives a false excuse as to why he passed out and it sends Prof. Trelawney off her rocker! What else?! Hermione begins to suspect Dorothy is hiding feelings for Draco!? And Draco is sneaking peeks at Dorothy between classes?! Talk about obsessed! In the next chapter of Rain, "Beautiful Obsession!" R&R!!


	8. Beautiful Obsession

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Eight

Beautiful Obsessions

Dorothy just stared at her Potion's notes and tried very, very hard to ignore the whispers going around about her. She scribbled something busily on her parchment as Draco gazed upon her. This whole Intermediate Potion's was a little harder than she'd expected but since she'd gotten an O on her Potion's O.W.L. she was forced to take it.

Draco gazed at her from his table which was directly behind her. She was chewing on the end of her quill in thought and she looked frustrated. Hermione, her partner, was staring cautiously at the dark-haired teenage girl as if she was a bomb about to explode. He finished off his paper, rolled his up, and stuck it in his bag before Pansy made yet another attempt to redirect his attention onto her.

"Did you hear, Draco? I heard that, that Agel girl tried to kill Potter in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," but just as she stopped saying that she new it was not the correct choice of words.

"Really!?" Draco looked at her, suddenly fascinated with what Pansy had to say. This new, though, seemed also to increase his interest in Dorothy.

"This class has ended," said Snape, clutching an hourglass in his hands.

As all the class left, a Slytherin girl bumped into Dorothy and made her drop her quill. When almost all of the class had left she knelt down to pick it up but just as her fingers landed on it a foot pinned her fingers to the floor, crushing them. When Dorothy looked up, she was staring into the face of Pansy Parkinson, a girl whom hadn't stopped staring evilly at her since she'd come.

"Ouch...that kind of hurts—"

"You stay away from Draco! He's mine," she growled, twisting her foot harder against Dorothy's hand. "If I catch you doing anything not class related with him, I put a curse on you! Got it?"

"Pansy? What are you doing?" came Draco's voice as he stepped back into the Potion's class. The Slytherin girl pulled her foot back just in time so that Draco didn't see her torture.

"Me? Oh I was just talking with Dorothy. Right, Dorothy?" Pansy looked down threateningly and Dorothy nodded in agreement.

"Well, come on. It's almost time for dinner." Pansy left with Draco and Dorothy hurriedly picked up her stuff and sped out of the Potion's classroom.

Finding that she didn't want to have to deal with the gossipers anymore, she didn't go to the Great Hall but to the hospital wing instead. When she entered she didn't anyone at first but as she walked farther into the room she saw Harry sitting up in a hospital wing bed, talking quietly to Professor Dumbledor. When Harry's attention was drawn to the girl standing a few feet away, the headmaster stopped speaking and looked over his shoulder. He smiled and beckoned the girl forward.

"Ah, Ms. Agel," he said cheerfully, "we were just discussing the incident in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Please, come over here and sit and talk with us."

Dorothy didn't hesitate on that command and strode forward immediately. She said, quickly, "I'm sorry! I-I don't know what happened, but I think it was my fault!"

"Don't be silly, Dorothy," replied Dumbledor and he cleared his throat to explain. "I believe you've heard this already, but I'm going to use it to explain what happened this morning.

"Harry has a very odd connection with Voldemort," again, Dorothy's eyes only flashed when she heard this name, "and he can sometimes see all that Harry sees. When The Dark Lord feels a strong emotion, Harry gets a very sharp pain in his forehead where his scar is. Now, I'm not completely sure why, but when Voldemort saw your Patronus, the special one that you have, he either became angry or shocked. It is why he felt that way that interests me but I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe you, like Harry, are interesting to him and this new form of Patronus is something that he wishes to obtain. Whatever the reason, you should be cautious in who you chose your friends with."

For that moment, Dorothy knew that Dumbledor meant Draco. But why Draco!? Maybe it has something to do with his father being a Death Eater... It was so confusing. She looked down at her hands and then looked sadly back up at the headmaster.

"I understand...I will...be careful," she didn't sound wholehearted but...she would have to try.

"Harry's already told all those who come to visit him that he is sick with a Magical Flu and is being treated, so you needn't worry about rumors any more but, maybe we should deal with our eavesdropping friend by the door." Dumbledor clearly meant Draco, for when she looked up, she saw the Slytherin boy standing perfectly still in the doorway of the hospital wing. He didn't look as if he had heard anything important because his face was puzzled and confused but he turned around and walked away. "I mean what I say about choosing your friends, one wrong move could mean the end of countless live Ms. Agel..." He suddenly became cheerful again and stood up. "Well, I am famished. I hope you will join me for dinner shortly, Dorothy. Good night Harry."

Dorothy turned to walk away but before she did she said, for all who might be listening, "Good night, Harry. I hope you recover from your Flu." And with that she was gone, stepping lightly down the corridor, her mind racing with questions.

A/N: I know it wasn't exactly like the spoiler but sometimes when your writing you just tend to take different turns. R&R! BTW, if you've been trying to contact me through email, you've been failing, 'cause I am currently without one I just use my former one as a login. I don't have much to say right now. I'm hungry. _Ciao_.

WEM


	9. Sitting Under a Tree

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Nine

Sitting Under a Tree

A few weeks had passed and the "incident" in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was almost forgotten. Dorothy had tried her hardest to avoid Draco, not only heeding Pansy's warning, but Dumbledor's as well. One Saturday morning, she gathered up her books and headed outside to do her homework. She had a Gryffindor scarf tied tight around her neck and her red mittens on because, as they slowly approached December, the temperature was slowly decreasing.

She sat down under a tall oak tree by the lake and opened her Intermediate Potions book and started on that homework. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she felt tired. She'd had another, worse premonition in the middle of the night that lasted for so long she had almost fallen asleep in the middle of it. She saw a green light, and within the green there was a small sparkle of silver right in the middle. She saw someone approaching her, coming out of the silver light. His arms were open and ready for a loving embrace but just as she reached out to hug him he was struck down and he didn't get up. When she had finally come to from the premonition, her eyes were blurred with tears and she felt exhausted. It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise so she couldn't get back to sleep.

Now she was reading through a few paragraphs and writing down the ingredients on how to concoct a Paralysis potion. When she'd finished writing that, she put her parchment and her book back in her bag and got out Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and flipped to a page near the center before she stared out at the beautiful lake as the wind small waves on the flawless surface. She stared serenely out at the water, feeling a sense of peace wash over her body and just as she was about the fall asleep, right there, on the ground, against the tree, with the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks gently, she felt something fall from above her onto her face. When she opened her eyes she saw a small daisy resting lightly on her nose. She giggled and picked it up off of her face and looked at it before looking up into the tree.

There, sitting on a branch directly above her, was Draco Malfoy. She was looking down at her with his steely grey eyes and she felt as though he was looking into his very soul. He seemed to be glaring at her rather than staring at her. With a swift movement, he jumped down and was standing right before him, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. She looked up at him and felt her muscles tightening. She stood up preparing to walk away. She needed to make up an excuse and quick.

"Er—hello, Draco, I wish I could stay and chat but I've got to..." Her mind raced. Something! Anything! "...to help Professor ahem with that...that thing!"

"Sit down!" he demanded. She looked nervously at him but smiled.

"But, Draco I just said I hat to—"

"I said, sit down!" His voice was laced with anger and it frightened Dorothy so much that she sat down so fast her butt hurt.

He was fast! In a moment he had his hand on the tree trunk to the left of her head and his face was inches from her own. She gulped and felt very helpless. She could feel his breath on her face and it made her shudder slightly.

"You've been avoiding me for three weeks! What's going on? Did Pansy say something to you?" He leaned his head forward and it rested on her shoulder. Her face was turning red and now she could feel his breath on her neck.

"O-of course not Draco. I've just been working hard to keep up with my studies."

"The only time you really ever talk to me is in Herbology and even then you seem tense and drawn off. Am I really that bad?" He was beginning to shake with rage. The hand beside her head had balled up into a fist and he was begging to scare her.

"No, Draco...it's not you...why are you acting so weird? You never acted like this before."

Draco flinched at this comment and looked up, his nose touching hers. His eyes were angry now, and she felt so tense that it hurt.

"I don't like being ignored is all," he growled, looking into her icy blue eyes. "That's all it is."

She reached up and touched his hand which made him tense. Her eyes looked so sad and she felt so tired but she pushed herself to stay awake. She then took his balled up fist and pushed it against her cheek.

"Then hit me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What?!" He was taken aback at her sudden comment.

"Hit me, I don't mind," she repeated, taking her hand away from his fist. "Boys in my neighborhood back home do it all the time. If you're angry, Draco," she opened her eyes and looked firmly at him, "then hit me."

"Y-you want me to hit you!?"

"Yes. Really, I don't mind."

Draco's fist unfurled so that he was cupping a side of her head. She stared at him, curiously, but she remained tense. She blinked her at him and his hand curled around so that he had the back of her head and his fingers were entwined in her hair.

"Draco...please stop..." she whispered. When he looked at her, her face was pained, like she was suffering on the inside.

She gulped and felt him leaning into her to kiss her and she turned her face away quickly so that he only got her cheek. She clenched her fists and pulled some grass from the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but...you're moving too fast and I...I don't know how I'm going to act with your behavior and your emotions," she choked out. She felt the pain in her heart spreading rapidly throughout her body as she avoided making eye contact. "You act so different from what everyone else says of you and it's making me nervous. And, I haven't been here very long Draco, how am I supposed to decide how I feel about you when I barely know you...please, just stop, before you hurt yourself."

It was too late for that though. From the minute she'd turned her face to that very second, he was in pain. He pulled his hand out from behind her head and stood up, not looking at her the whole time. She watched him walk away, with his hands in the pockets of his pants under his robes. She suddenly understood her premonition now. She was experiencing it.

A/N: Oi! The Mary-Sue-ness huh? But there is A LOT of romance too! It's all coming together. When I was writing this, I really wanted them to kiss but I decided that they really were moving too fast and this gives me more ideas. I also felt bad for Draco when I wrote this. I was all like, "Awww! Draco gets rejected! How many people won't like that?" I originally had the idea of them kissing and getting caught by like Harry, Ron, or Hermione...or maybe Pansy but I thought that I really didn't like that idea. When I write, I tend to make the faces I'm describing, the same with when I'm drawing. I let my friend Peaches read this and she freaked out! "Aww, Kokri-chan (my nickname)!! They shoulda kissed!! The really shoulda! It would've been so fun to see how they acted afterward!!" It's not like I'm not gonna have them kiss eventually!!! It's a romance!! THEY ARE GOING TO BE ROMANTIC WITH EACH OTHER SOME TIME OR AN OTHER!!!! Uh, does that count as a spoiler? Well, no more ranting from the author! R&R as always. Ciao.

WEM

PS That was a long rant huh?


	10. Wizard Chess

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Ten

Wizard Chess

"Check," said Dorothy, smiling up at Ron as she clacked her queen down three spaces away from his king.

The redhead across from her stared down, thoughtfully, at the board and then moved his rook up to the other end of the board so that it was blocking his king. Dorothy watched as his finger left the piece and swiftly killed his rook with her bishop.

"Check mate." Her voice sounded final and she gently knocked over the king before letting the rest of her pieces beat the crap out of it.

"Th-that must have been a fluke!" Ron was trying to make excuses for his loss.

"Probably is," replied the dark-haired girl, smiling up at him. "Never was very good at this game. I might have moved something too far by accident...who know?"

"Oh, you lost very poorly, Weasley," said a drawling voice, looking over his shoulder at the chess board.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron growled, taking the insult personally.

"She could've mated you there, there, there, oh and there!" The blonde Slytherin took joy in pointing out all of the spots and he smirked when he was finished.

"I could've?" Dorothy acted as if she hadn't seen them and stared curiously at the broken bit of chess pieces as the slowly began to reassemble themselves.

"Well, if you're so smart, Malfoy, you try and play her," Ron insisted, looking smug as he offered his seat to the other boy.

"With pleasure," Draco replied, sitting across from Dorothy and watching as the chess pieces got back into place. "Let's make a little wager on this game, shall we? If I win, you have to play a game with me, by my rules."

"Fine, and if I win you stop stalking me. Yes, I notice you watching me after I change classes," she said, noticing the slight surprise on his face. "Deal?"

"Deal."

So they began to play wizard chess at during the first half of the game, it seemed Dorothy was winning by a long shot, but the unnerving smirk on Draco's face, led her to think he was just toying with her. The game kept on for almost five hours and there was some conflict on who was winning. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors who had gathered around seemed to insist this game was going to end with Dorothy as the champ, while Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Slytherins all seemed to favor Draco's victory. Sweat was beginning to line both their brows as they stared at the checkered chess board and watched their pieces crumble as they were destroyed by the opponent's. Every so often Dorothy would watch Draco discuss his next move with Pansy and refuse any help from her fellow Gryffindors. And just as the winning move was made, and all of one house gasped, it was over. Dorothy felt her expression change dramatically.

From concentration...to horror. She'd lost, to Draco Malfoy, and now she had to play his little game. Alone. With him. She covered her face with her hands and hunched over in despair. How could she lose to him? He must have cheated. But there was no way to tell now. She simple watched, through her fingers, as her king was dismantled by a group of bullying other chess pieces.

"Well, now. It seems you have to play my little game, doesn't it?" Draco got to his feet and approached her, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Tomorrow, meet me on the Quidditch pitch at 9:30 AM. Now if you're not there, I'll come looking for you."

The girl turned her face to look at him, her eyes suddenly firm and said with a solid, unwavering voice, "Don't worry. I won't chicken out, Draco. Don't make me out to be a coward." And with that she picked up her stuff and was off to Gryffindor Common Room.

When she'd reached her destination she gave the password and entered, feeling so tired and worried. A game? That could mean anything and with the way Draco had been acting lately it could mean a lot of things she didn't like. What if he forced her to...oh no, no, no! He wouldn't make her do THAT...would he? Her head suddenly felt crowded with possibilities and with each one she began to dread "the game" even more.

She sat down in an armchair and stared blankly at the fire, feeling steadily drowsier. She was on the verge of closing her eyes when a head popped up into the flame and was grinning at her. It was her father.

"Eh? Father?! What are you—"

"Ah! Great! I was hoping I'd pronounced you're house's name right! I have some news, my girl," said the man who seemed to be in quite a cheery mood. "I'll be away on business this holiday so, unfortunately, you'll have to stay at school for Christmas. I've already sent all your presents to the headmaster and I'll send you a souvenir from Costa Rica. Please don't be sad, angel. I promise you can come home for Christmas next yeah. Adios." Mr. Agel's head disappeared and Dorothy relaxed back into the armchair, feeling ten times worse than she had when she'd lost the chess match against Draco.

Nothing seemed to be going her way.

A/N: A game?! Oh, what could it mean Kokri-chan? What could it mean? I'll tell ya what it means! It means you'd better read the next chapter when I update. Not much to say but thanks everyone for your enthusiastic replies. AND I SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE MARY-SUE!! Please forgive me rudeness, but I did warn you! Ciao.

WEM


	11. The Game

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Eleven

"The Game"

Dorothy stared up at the ceiling of the girls' dormitory, her feeling of unease about "the game" with each minute that passed. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and it was already 6:12 AM, only three hours and eighteen minutes until she would be standing in the Quidditch pitch with Draco Malfoy, discussing the rules of his so called game. The sun was beginning to rise and she felt so tired but her mind just wouldn't allow her to sleep.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep soon, she sat up on her bed, retrieved some clothes from her trunk, dressed and left the common room, to stroll around the school before her play date with the Slytherin boy. As she stepped out of the portrait hole, she saw someone waiting for her. Someone with bright blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco Malfoy.

"Were you going to wait until I woke up at about 8:30?" Dorothy asked, walking by him.

"Yes. I would've waited until ten."

"Don't talk to me that. It's not like I'm your girlfriend." Dorothy felt a pang of annoyance but continued to walk down the stairs.

"That statement might be different after today," replied Draco, catching up with her and giving her a sly smirk.

"What have you planned, Draco? I'd like to get this over with. I'm really very tired today. I couldn't sleep last night because of all of the horrible things I thought you might do to me during this little 'game' of yours."

"Horrible things? Now, why would I do that to you?" His voice sounded of false hurt. "And you'll have to wait until 9:30 to find out."

Dorothy sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and Draco sat at Slytherin, as usual, but both of the students became surrounded by people.

"Oh, Dorothy, you could always skip out of it. You don't want to get in trouble. I just know that Draco's planning something awful," whispered Hermione, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not so sure, he seems a slightly decent person."

"Decent? Don't make me laugh," said Ron sitting on the other side of Hermione and adjusting his prefect badge. "The Malfoy's haven't got a single decent bone their bodies. Besides, someone who goes around calling muggle borns, like Hermione, mudbloods, can't be good in the slightest."

"Really? He hasn't called me a single name except for Dorothy and he knows that I'm half muggle," replied the dark-haired girl after swallowing a bit of scrambled eggs.

"Honestly?" Everyone around the table seemed to be in shock.

"He must like you, Dorothy!" squealed Lavender Brown.

"I can't see that happening," replied Hermione. "He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. They're practically enemies because of that. Also, Draco's a pure blood, what would he want with Dorothy if she's only half, no offense."

"None taken. It is rather curious, though. He acts totally different when he's around me. At least different from what you tell me."

The Gryffindor girls squealed and dispersed as Draco slowly approached. He was followed by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle who all looked a little displeased about something.

"Are they coming too?" Dorothy asked, referring to the three Slytherins behind Draco.

"No, they're just seeing us off," he replied. When Dorothy looked up at Pansy, the pug-faced girl ran a finger across her own throat as a warning and Dorothy's eyes flashed.

"Let's go, Dorothy," said Draco and gesturing for the three people behind him to leave.

Dorothy followed closely behind Draco, feeling more nervous than the night before. Her body was tense and her head ached and pictures of torture kept running across her mind. She stared at the back of his head as they entered the pitch and Draco picked up his broom. He handed it her and said in a slightly demanding voice, "Get on."

"But, why...?"

"I said, get on." His voice was a little bit irritable so Dorothy did as she was told and got on. "Okay, the name of the game is 'Blindfolded Flying.'"

"B-blindfolded!? Are you crazy?! That could kill me.!!"

"I won't let you die. You shouldn't worry so much. I'll help you. Now the point of the game is to go through each of the six hoops...upside down," Draco's sly grin was getting bigger as he explained. "I'll say hot or cold if you're getting closer or farther from the hoops. Don't worry, if you fall off, I'll catch you."

"I really don't like this game, Draco, it's scary! Hey, are you listening?" Draco had begun to tie the blindfold onto her face and she was really tense now.

"Yes, I'm listening but that's too bad. You lost and the deal was if you lost you had to play a game with me; my choice, my rules. You shouldn't have lost. Now, do you think you're ready?"

"I think I'm as ready as I'll get for a dangerous game I've never played, so let's start this so we can get it over with."

"Okay, no kick off from the ground and we'll get started."

Dorothy took a deep breath and kicked off from the ground, hard. When she thought she was at a good height she stopped the broom. Following the instructions, she forced herself upside down and clung to the broom for dear life and proceeded slowly in the direction of where she thought the hoop was.

"Colder! Move to the left a little bit. That's right. Good. Now go forward a little more, and up a little." Dorothy felt something cold rub up against her arm and smiled. A hoop. "Good job. That's one, only five more to go. No! You're going the wrong way! Turn around! You're arcti—warmer... a little bit further. Stop! Turn left, directly left." She felt another hoop graze her arm then heard Draco's voice getting a little louder as he found a broom and glided up to her on it.

"This is scary, Draco. I don't want to play anymore. My head hurts and I'm starting to feel dizzy..."

"Just hang on; you only have four hoops left. That's it a little bit to the left, a little more. Got it! See, only three more now. You can turn right side up until we get to the other side of the pitch."

Dorothy gladly accepted that offer and let Draco guide her toward the other hoops. She rolled over so that she was upside down again and began to move forward. The next hoop was pretty easy; it didn't take as long as the rest because she trusted Draco a little more. The fifth hoop presented the most problems because her head was throbbing and it felt like it was about to explode. She felt dizzy and nauseous and her sleepiness was grabbing a hold of her once more.

"D-Draco...I can't...I can't—"but before she finished her sentence, she'd lost grip on the broom and was plummeting toward the ground.

She was too tired and weak to say anything or to even scream and just as she thought she was going to hit the ground, someone grabbed her, saved her. She clung onto that person, her body shaking violently and her head pounding. The person holding her lowered his broom to the ground and sat there for a moment, holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she heard Draco say, in a panicky voice. It was him holding her and for a moment she wanted to throw him off of her but she had neither the strength nor the will-power to do it at the moment.

She felt his cold hand pull the blindfold from her face and the tears began to roll down her face freely. She felt so afraid at the moment when she thought she was going to die, so helpless, and she didn't like the way that felt. She gripped his shirt and shuddered harder, choking out sobs as the boy holding her rocked slightly. His hand started stroking her hair lightly and she began to calm down, feeling the blood rush back to her body. When she had regained a little strength back, she looked up at him.

"You win, okay? You're better than I am. Are you happy now?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Draco looked like a mess of worry and misery at the same time.

"I didn't want to prove I was better than you. I was just having a little bit of fun. Don't be mad," he sounded really sorry and she couldn't stay mad.

A/N: OHHH the romance!!! I like it! I sooo totally like it!! I don't have much to say right now because I do have a headache and a back ache and I'm tired. I spend way too much time on the computer and I think it's affecting my judgment and my brain. I'm sooo sleepy. R&R! Please don't comment on the Mary-Sue-ness! I warned you! Ciao.

WEM


	12. Surprise Attack

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Twelve

Surprise Attack

Sobbing and suffering. Dorothy felt Draco pick her up off the Quidditch pitch ground and slowly begin to carry her back to the school. She clung to him because her strength had not returned and her arms and legs were sore from "the game." She was still a panting lightly as he carried her through the one of the locker rooms. He set her down on a bench and looked at her. Her hair was clinging to her face from sweating so much and her body was shaking furiously. She still had tears streaming down her face and he brushed them away quickly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning forward and looking into her watery eyes. She blinked and more tears fell down her cheeks. He wiped these away too.

"I know," she choked out, placing her hands on his. His pale hands were cold under hers and she shivered slightly. His gray eyes had softened a little bit since she first met him on the train.

Suddenly, the warnings of both Pansy Parkinson and Dumbledor rang out in her head and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as her heart began to ache. She wanted to look away from him, reject him again and save herself but she couldn't. She just continued to stare into his silvery eyes that shone with longing just to touch her and comfort her. She felt her body being drawn into those eyes as they drank in every part of her body.

Draco reached up and ran his fingers through Dorothy's drenched, black hair and he knelt down in from of her so that he was eye level with her. He felt his heart begin to pound as he gazed into her blue eyes and felt her warm hand against his cold one. He gulped slightly and shifted his face so that his nose was just barely touching hers. She didn't object and he could feel her breath against his lips. The hand in her hair came down to cup her face and draw her forward.

His lips brushed against hers slightly before she regained control and jerked back. He looked into her eyes once more and saw she looked scared. His hand still cupped her face and she bit her lip nervously.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean—"she began but he cut her off, pressing his lips against hers. She let out a muffled protest and gripped his shirt tightly in her hands. She was quite against such a surprise attack but soon loosened up and relaxed into his lips.

Draco continued to cup her face with one hand and he placed the other on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She was leaning back against the wall in this moment of peace. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was content to stay like this forever.

But...it didn't last.

"Draco? What are you—"came a voice from the entrance of the doorway. The Slytherin and Gryffindor broke apart suddenly to see Pansy staring horrorstruck at them. Dorothy's face turned beet red and Draco just stared up at his housemate.

"Hello, Pansy," he said as if nothing had happened. He untwisted his arm from Dorothy's back and stood up. The dark-haired girl felt a stab as he released her. She wanted him to hold her forever.

The pug-faced girl felt her eyes fill up with tears and she turned and ran away. Dorothy stared mournfully after her looked away from the pale boy before her. He looked back at her and then back at the doorway.

"We...should go, Draco," she said with a pained voice. "We shouldn't have done this..."

"What are you talking about?" he said spinning around and grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes again. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Draco...we barely know each other. We just can't go around doing this until we're sure what we're feeling is love and not infatuation. We're hurting people doing this, can't you see? Besides, something is missing here. Something important."

"Like what?" yelled Draco, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Acceptance. No body will accept us. Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't be silly..." Dorothy tried her best to hold back her sobs and keep her voice from cracking but it was steadily becoming harder.

"No body accepted Romeo and Juliet but they still tried!"

"And look what happened to them! They died! It was just a story anyway. A hopeless romance, like ours," Dorothy replied, wiping a tear away quickly. "Besides, I don't think I could risk it...I know your father is a Death Eater. What would happen if you grew up and became one too, hm? And with the Dark Lord rising and everything...Don't you know my father and I are on that list? On the list to be killed? Why do you think I came here?"

Draco remained silent, looking at the floor and releasing Dorothy's shoulders. He seemed to be thinking hard because he was muttering something.

"I guess it's over then!"

"Draco, it never started."

But he wasn't listening, he'd started walking out of the locker room and away from her. When he'd reached the entrance he stopped and said something over his shoulder to her, clutching his broom tightly in his fist.

"Then from now on, we're enemies, got it? The only time I'll ever work with you is in herbology and that only until the Empherus plant is finished growing," he said, his voice low and growling. He vanished out the door and left Dorothy sitting on the bench, her heart aching and her body throbbing.

A/N: Okay! That was mushy and a little Mary-Sue so deal with it (in therapy). I went with the idea of them being caught by Pansy after all because I had this awesome idea from future chapters. I won't touch too much on the subject because I have to go meet up with my boyfriend. Ciao.

WEM

PS I'm gonna take a little bit of a break so that I can work on my original story, Wonderland X. I might post it on FictionPress. Feel free to read it if I put it up.


	13. Sleeping Sickness

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Thirteen

Sleeping Sickness

Dorothy sat at her house's table, deathly silent and paler than before. She wasn't eating very much and her body was weak and her head drooped from loss of sleep. Hermione sat down next to her and looked over into the sullen face of the dark-haired girl. She had large bags under eyes red, puffy eyes, she look near dead sitting there.

"Dorothy, are you alright?" Hermione asked, scraping some eggs onto her plate.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Hermione. Yes, I'm sure I'm alright. I just didn't sleep well last night," replied Dorothy, trying her best to sit up straight. Suddenly somebody bumped her in the back and she nearly fell face first into her food. She looked up to see who it was and was looking into Draco's sneering face.

Draco almost gasped out loud as he saw Dorothy's physical state. She looked absolutely dreadful with those bags under her eyes and her messy black hair. She looked at him mournfully but he turned away and continued walking to his table trying his best to look all high and mighty.

"He's so horrible all of a sudden. I wonder what happened," Hermione said, glaring at the Slytherin boy.

"Yes, I wonder," replied Dorothy. She stood up but had to sit back down because she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Dorothy? Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked again. "You look sick."

"I might be. I got caught in the rain yesterday on the way back from the Quidditch pitch," replied the dark haired girl. "Maybe I caught a cold."

"He made you go through the Quidditch hoops upside down, blindfolded did you say? He just seems to love torturing you all of a sudden."

"I suppose." Dorothy got out of her chair slowly this time, refusing the help of Hermione who suggested she visit the Hospital Wing. "No, no. I'm quite alright. I'm just a little tired. I need to go get my stuff together for Transfiguration and Divination."

Dorothy managed to get out of the great Hall, up the stairs, and into the Gryffindor common room without collapsing. On her way to McGonagall's class she'd stopped to talk to Professor Sprout who was in the building talking to Dumbledor about the Empherus plants.

"Yes, they're coming along quite nicely, yours and Draco's especially. You two should be very proud of yourselves. Your plant will produce pure, white snow I believe," she said, smiling cheerfully. "Are you alright, Ms. Agel? You look positively dreadful. Are you sick?"

"I don't know," Dorothy replied, holding her head. "I feel dizzy and tired and I keep stumbling...I haven't been sleeping well lat—" but she didn't finish her sentence because her lack of sleep over came her and she blacked out, falling to the ground, and allowing her books to spill everywhere.

Somebody nearby had run down and told Hermione who stood up abruptly, followed by Harry and Ron and ran off to the Hospital Wing. Draco watched them speed out and glanced over at a Slytherin who sat down at the end of the table.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, almost bored.

"Ah, that new transfer student...what's 'er name...Dorothy? I think they said she collapsed on the third floor. She's in the Hospital Wing," replied the Slytherin, as if it were uninteresting news.

Draco sat up suddenly but relaxed figuring it wouldn't look good if he got all upset over this news. He gave a painfully fake smirk and said, "Served her right, the Gryffin-dork." Everyone around him laughed and Pansy adjusted uncomfortably, having not forgotten about what she saw the other day.

Draco yawned and stood up. "It's almost time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with that idiot of a new teacher. Umbridge was much better. Stripes...that new teacher is a completely incompetent witch. Probably a mudblood."

He left the table being followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He sat down in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He and the rest of the Slytherins all had to wait fifteen minutes before Professor Wits finally showed up, looking quite flustered and indeed worried.

"I'm terribly sorry class," she said in an anxious voice, taking something out of her desk. "I have been seeing to my poor niece in the Hospital Wing. It seems she's fallen ill with a sleeping sickness. Hasn't been getting enough sleep lately and so she just collapse in the middle of the hallway. It's horrible don't you think? Anyway...er, yes, the lesson."

"Yes, the lesson," said Draco, trying to act normal, "do you think we could get on with that?"

"Patience, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll have to try this ferret thing I keep hearing about. Seems you make," Professor Wits grinned, "quite the bouncing ferret." Draco felt his blood boil at this but remained calm. "Now let's see...ah yes, vampires, let's talk about those, shall we?"

Draco didn't pay attention to much more of the lesson, he was distracted, for some reason his mind kept wandering to Dorothy and her sudden predicament. Why should he care about her? She didn't care about him...well, maybe that wasn't true. She was just trying to spare his feelings...

"That's it for today class," rang out Professor Wits' voice into Draco's thoughts. "For homework, I want you to write me an essay on vampire repellants and their effects. Good-bye."

Draco picked up his things and left, a weight suddenly baring down on his shoulders. He walked steadily down the corridor, silently, being followed by the usual people.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Dorothy opened her eyes to find herself lying alone on a bed. She felt exhausted and her body still ached slightly from the day before. Madam Pomfry, noticing her awakening, came striding up to Dorothy with a body of some odd liquid.

"Drink this, deary," said the nurse, handing the dark-hair Gryffindor girl a cup of it. "It will help you sleep a dreamless sleep."

"Thank you," said Dorothy, taking it and drinking it slowly because she was too tired to do anything very quickly. When she was done, it left a bad taste in her mouth but she felt herself becoming steadily sleepier. With in a moment she was asleep again but before she'd fallen asleep completely, she saw a face.

The face of Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Okay, this one didn't turn out that good. I'm sure the next one will be much better! No! Please don't go! Anyway, thanks to everyone for you comments and to Emma Barrows, I'd love to read your stories but lately I've been short on time with High School and everything. And usually on the weekends I go out with my boyfriend. I'll probably print it off and take it to school with me one of these days, when I get a moment. Alright, that's all for now. Ciao.

WEM


	14. Snowed In

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Fourteen:

Snowed In

Dorothy recovered and was back in class the next day. She still looked sick, though. When Professor Sprout forced her back to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfry could find nothing wrong with her except for her very white skin and empty eyes. Nothing too serious. She was sent back to class with a note explaining she was in perfect health as far as Madam Pomfry was concerned.

Dorothy worked for the rest of the period, silently, as Draco and she tended to their Empherus Plant. Dorothy trimmed the leaves and adjusted the snow white blossom while Draco laid down the ice cubes and put fresh soil around the roots. When the plant was well fed and groomed they joined their respective friends and complimented or criticized (in Draco's case) their plants.

Herbology lessons passed in this same fashion. Dorothy and Draco treated each other as nothing by acquaintances while their project grew into a large beautiful rose-like flower. Christmas was approaching quickly and Dorothy was sad that she had to stay at school where, so many times before, she'd gone home to her father.

One Saturday evening, Dorothy watched Harry and Ron play a game of very controversial Wizard's chess. Just as Ron killed one of Harry's few pawns, Hermione raced over holding what looked to be a flyer in her left hand.

"Hogsmeade weekend," she squealed. "It's this weekend. I can't wait to look for a new book to read."

"I could really go for some butterbeer," said Ron. "And we could stop at Zonko's."

"And Honeyduke's," added Harry. Dorothy watched them, puzzled.

"Zonko's? Honeyduke's?" she questioned, standing up.

"Oh! That's right," said Hermione. "Did you get a permission form to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," the dark-haired girl replied. "I think I gave it to Professor McGonagall earlier this year."

"Great! You'll have loads of fun," Hermione said, with agreeing nods from Harry and Ron.

"It sounds like fun! You'll have to show me around everywhere!"

The days slowly passed and anticipation began to well-up all over school as Holiday's and the first Hogsmeade weekend drew nearer. She listened to stories about all the shops and attractions from Seamus, Dean, and Lee who were particularly excited about going. She listened to Ginny and Lavender talk about all the candy and drinks, while Hermione expressed her enthusiasm about how fascinating it was to hide a village like that. ("It's actually quite simple. I read it in Hogwarts: A History.") All the time, Dorothy's excitement growing. She could do some Christmas shopping while she was there, buy some presents for Ron, Harry, Hermione...and maybe even Draco.

When the time came for them to depart, Dorothy watched as Filch checked their names off. She felt very happy that she was going because if she wasn't she'd have felt incredibly left out with all the excited chatter going on. When everyone started out into the snow, her mind raced with all of the places and what she imagined they looked like. Her feet crunched the fresh snow as she walked and her excitement grew.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade she stopped, her eyes taking in all of its glory. She smiled and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they pointed out and visited each of the shops. She bought a 'Bad Joke' Detector in Zonko's and plenty of sweets in Honeyduke's. She was following them toward the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer when suddenly, the light snow that was falling became a raging blizzard. (What are the chances of that?) In the mix up she tried to find a place of shelter. She felt in front of her and eventually her mittened hands landed on a wall. She followed that wall until she grasped the handle of a door. She forced it open and pushed herself in. She took in an exasperated breath and wiped some snow from her hair.

"Well, of all the places to meet," came a voice behind her. She looked up and saw the familiar white-blonde hair, silvery eyes, and triumphant smirk.

"H-hello, Draco," Dorothy replied, trying desperately to keep her cool. "What a surprise running into you here?"

"Hiding from the storm, too?" he asked, leaning up against a wall. Dorothy paused and looked around the little café they were standing in. It looked like a place that couples would go. It was very cozy. There were small tables and chairs and behind the counter a slightly pudgy woman smiled sweetly at them

"Er...yes," Dorothy said, twisting her hands nervously. She saw that there was a little window by the door and looked out. Nothing but white. The café was empty. She was stuck in such a small place as this with Draco Malfoy. She gulped and turned away from him, trying her best not to look to anxious.

Suddenly, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt Draco's head next to hers as he whispered in her ear, "We're all alone. No need to be so tense."

"Draco, I thought we agreed we'd—"but the Slytherin rested a finger on her lips to silence her. She gulped and her muscles were so tight she thought they'd snap.

"It's just you and me. The woman just retreated back behind the store." Draco wrapped his arms possessively around her and pulled her with him as he leaned back against the wall again. "Now, I've realized how I feel. I lo—I love—"He couldn't quite bring himself to say the words out loud, so he whispered in her ear, "I...love...you..."

"D-Draco..." Dorothy had blushed and gulped once more, looking at his arms as he gripped her tightly to him. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, his pale fingers playing with her hair. She sighed and tried to pulled away from him but he was much to strong for her.

"Don't do THIS," she replied.

"But I want to," he whispered. "I'll do whatever I like to you as long as we're stuck here together."

A/N: AHHH! Don't hate me! Yes! I made more romance! And prolly more Mary-Sue-ness! Don't hate me! ::ducks behind a tree:: BTW, sorry it took so long. I had PSATs. I hate that! Please forgive me.

Ciao

WEM


	15. Alone in a Very Odd Position

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Note: This is a mushy, steamy chapter! If you do not like mushiness or sexual THEMES, then please skip this chapter or stop reading. Again, this is your only warning.

Chapter Fifteen:

Alone in a Very Odd Position

Draco stood there with his arms wrapped around Dorothy, breathing on the side of her neck as he whispered sweet somethings in her ear. She was becoming steadily red with each of the words he said. She gripped his pale hands with her own and she began to feel a little warm inside her clothes. Draco unwrapped the scarf around her neck and tossed it on the floor, exposing the milky flash of her neck. He kissed it lightly and Dorothy gasped, tensing. Her legs were stiff but felt like jello at the same time; she would have probably collapsed if Draco weren't holding her.

"Dra-Draco...please...stop..." she managed, but the boy didn't listen. He had turned and adjusted so that she was pinned against the wall while he teased her.

Suddenly, he pressed his lips up against hers. Dorothy was startled but she didn't protest. She even kissed him back after a little while. What was the harm? If he knew he loved her and she knew she loved him, then nothing should stop them but still...the pain in her heart was beginning to grow again. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her as close as he could. She dropped her bag of stuff and it clatter to the floor while she ran her fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that for a long time. Boy and girl, red and green, serpent and lion, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and an all around odd sight to see. Soon he broke apart and started kissing her jaw and cheeks and neck. She groaned a few times and closed her eyes. Draco's hands were on her hips and her leg was around his. When he came up to her head again, he stopped and nibbled on her ear for a second before whispering in it.

"See," he said, "this isn't so bad. You want it. I can tell by the way your acting."

Dorothy would have protested had she the ability to speak but in all the action her voice had become lost. She simply stared, pained, at the Slytherin boy as he removed his coat. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a green and silver tie and black pants. He helped her remove her coat as well and set both of them on the floor.

Draco stared into her pale blue eyes as they gave of their hurt look. He could tell by the way she acted that she wanted him but her eyes said that it hurt. He rested his lips softly on hers this time, trying to be gently. Looking at her body, he noticed she looked fragile, like glass, and just as beautiful. His fingers circled around the buttons on her blouse as he moved the Gryffindor tie aside, gasping as he did so. He kissed her again, resting his hands on her sides.

This time he went so far as to try to stick his tongue in her mouth. It flicked lightly against her gritted teeth. She allowed it entrance and she parted her teeth and felt his tongue rub up against hers. Hers began to fight back and she heard him growl at her retaliation. They didn't know if the woman from behind the counter had reappeared or what, but they didn't care either. They continued to fight each other with their tongues until it was decided. Draco won.

He picked Dorothy up and made her sit on a table while his hands gripped her bottom slightly. He had this odd urge to make her his forever, right there, on the table in that little café. Every part of his body was encouraging him; EVERY part. He resisted himself, but did let his hands run across several parts of her body that he liked. (Let's not go into detail, hm?)

Suddenly, she broke away and stared at him sheepishly. She felt something growing in her chest and it wasn't pain. It was warm and comforting but what she was doing didn't feel right. She looked into his face which was sweaty and full of longing. He was clutching her skirt tightly in his hands and was standing between her legs. She gulped. This was quite the predicament she was in. She'd let it ride out too far and she'd have to pay for that later.

"Draco..." she began but he placed his finger on her lips once more.

"I'll give up everything, Dorothy," he said, leaning in close to her, moving his hands from her butt to her long, pale legs. "Everything. If I have to, I'll forget about my father, about my friends, and about my grudge with Potter."

"Draco...I don't want you to give up any thing," but she paused for a moment and thought about that. "I don't want you give up anything but your grudge with Harry but...I'm not sure if we should be doing this."

"Can't you give me...give me one chance, please? If I screw up...I'll never bother you ever again. You can live on a clean conscious with out me stalking you everywhere," he said, pleading. "I'll get on my knees and beg...just for you. I'll beg like a dog. I can give you anything, Dorothy. Anything and everything you want."

"I...I just want you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. The Slytherin boy smiled and gripped her knees in excitement. He kissed her again and again until she lost balance and tumbled forward, catching Draco off guard and taking him down with her. She lie on top of him for a moment and sat up, straddling him by accent. He raised an eyebrow slyly.

"I think I like us like this."

A/N: Okay, Draco was way OOC in this chapter but personally I like him like this. R&R.

WEM


	16. In the Slytherin Common Room

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Sixteen

In the Slytherin Common Room

The Empherus Plants were ready to be set outside. Today, Christmas Eve, was the day that the last petals, in the center of the flower, would open. Draco and Dorothy both took the plant and began to plant it in the snow outside. Both of their hands were red and numb when the planting was finished because they had left their mittens in the café. Dorothy smiled down at the large white flower at her feet her before leaving for the Great hall.

The rest of the day was off for the Holidays. People had left for home and Dorothy looked sadly as she watched the carriages depart. She was happy, though, to see that Pansy Parkinson was in one of them. The pug-faced girl gave Dorothy a look that could kill before closing her carriage's door. When she walked back into the school, she sighed and decided she would spend a little bit of time in the library.

She greeted Madam Pince as she entered and left to look up some books. When she's found one, she sat down at a table and started reading. Her thoughts kept wandering to the discussion the day before in the café...would that really count as a discussion? She found she was reading the same sentence over and over. She managed to finish the book though the details of it were scratchy. She put the book back and looked for another but paused continuously just to remember the softness of Draco's lips on hers. She decided she wasn't going to get much done and left the library, waving to Madam Pince as she did so.

She began wandering the halls. They were practically empty. Everyone was either in their common rooms sleeping, hanging out, or playing games, in the Great Hall having a late breakfast, or at home with their families in their homes. Just as she paused to turn and leave the dungeons of which she had been absentmindedly walking through, someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a statue. When she looked, she sighed in relief at the person behind her.

"You scared me to death, Draco," Dorothy said, looking at him with her pale blue eyes.

"You want to come in the Slytherin common room," he asked, licking her ear seductively. "Almost everyone has gone home and everyone else won't say anything if I tell them not to. C'mon. It'll be fun."

"I don't think we should, Draco," Dorothy replied. "If we get caught, we could be in detention for the rest of the year."

"Oh, come on. Stop being such a goody two shoes." He was trying his hardest just to pull her toward the common room entrance. "Please. I'll never ask you to do it again. Just this once. Can't you break the rules a little bit?"

"I-I don't know," Dorothy hesitated but in the end gave in to Draco's pleading. She followed him through the portrait hole and into the green and silver common room. The only two people in the common room where his to monkeys, Crabbe and Goyle, and they seemed to be nothing but look outs. They watched the portrait hole and the dormitory stairs.

"See? With them watching, no one will catch us," Draco coaxed, pulling her over to the green armchairs by the fire.

He sat down and made Dorothy sit down on his lap. She blinked at him and smiled. The Slytherin bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands begin to rub her shoulders and back. They continued on like that for a long time before they broke away and Dorothy rested her head on his shoulder. How unusual this must look, thought Dorothy.

"You're all mine," Draco whispered playfully in her ear. "No one else can have you. I want you all to myself, if only for an hour."

"Well, I'm yours then," she replied, grasping his hands in hers.

"Draco!" yelled Goyle, running over, looking bent out of shape. "It's Snape! He's coming into the common room! What do I do?"

"Er...stall him!! Dorothy, you need to hide!" Draco looked all around the room for a good spot to hide her.

"Where!?" Dorothy asked, scanning the room with her eyes as well.

"Er—uh—there! Under the table! I'll put a blanket over it and pretend that I'm reading!" And so they did and when Goyle could no longer stall.

"Good afternoon, Draco," said the professor entered. "What is wrong with that friend of yours? He's acting so strangely. Oh well...catching up on your studies?"

"Yes, I can't afford to fail any classes, professor, or father will have my head, if you know what I mean," Draco replied. "What are you doing in the common room, professor? Did you forget something?"

"Er—yes. My quota on how many of the other houses' points I'm going to deduct after the holidays," Snape said, picking up a piece of parchment from the floor by the bulletin board. "Ah, that's right. 105 from Hufflepuff, 90 from Ravenclaw, and 195 from Gryffindor."

"I knew it," said Dorothy by mistake. She clamped her hands over her mouth and listened to hear if Snape had heard her.

"Did you say something, Draco?" the professor asked.

"I-I said I knew that I did something wrong in this Arithmancy problem, I wondered why I kept getting 4587 when the answer Professor Vector gave us was 11." Draco was trying hard not to be suspicious and Dorothy wondered if he'd done this before. Probably not.

"Ah, Arithmancy. A very tricky class. Never took it myself. Well, I should probably add a few points to this," said Snape holding up the quota paper. "I'll be off, then."

When Goyle signaled that the coast was clear, Draco helped Dorothy out from under the table. She looked a little angry.

"I knew that good for nothing Snape was taking points away from the houses on purpose," she huffed. "He's even taking way more away from Gryffindor than the others. Why that...that..."

"Dorothy, I've never seen you so angry. It's scary," joked Draco, trying to calm her mood.

A/N: Okay, this was pretty good I guess. Things are getting really mushy. I don't know if it'll let up anytime soon so beware!

Ciao.

WEM


	17. Caught in the Prefects' Bathroom

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Seventeen:

Caught in the Prefects' Bathroom

Draco walked down the corridor. He was headed for the prefects' bathroom, a bathroom he'd had access too since the year before. A good bath is what he needed after that stressful event with Snape. Dorothy had left soon after that and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Why couldn't she have been a Slytherin? Then they wouldn't have to hide anything. Just as the blonde boy entered the prefects' bathroom, he could hear a familiar voice.

"Thank you, Myrtle," said the voice. "I haven't had a bath in such a beautiful place for a long time. I've never seen so many knobs or smelt so many sweet scents before."

It was Dorothy. She was bathing in a bathroom off-limits to her. Oh, she just keeps getting better, thought Draco peering around a corner at the girl resting in the bubbles. Her neck down was submerged in the water so nothing was visible. Draco mouthed out 'darn' and pretended to snap his fingers.

"Oh, don't mention it," replied Moaning Myrtle as she sat eerily on a faucet. "I enjoy your company. It's been a while since anyone has visited me. Harry Potter was supposed to visit me but he never did."

"Harry has a lot going on lately, I bet," Dorothy reasoned as she stood up and stretched, facing away from the entrance. "This place is so beautiful, no wonder it's only for prefects. Draco must love this place."

"That Malfoy boy? He's so mean," complained Myrtle, looking misty eyed. "He always throws things at me. Are you and him friends?"

"I guess you could say that," Dorothy said, her face turning a little red. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll stop throwing things at you if I ask him to. He's really quite an agreeable person once you get to know him. I'm sure he's had a rough life, trying to live up to his parents' expectations. That's how I am with my dad. My mum died when I was so young that I always had to be the woman of the house in her place. I tried really hard to please my dad. I cooked and cleaned and did all of my homework. I took care of myself and my dad."

"You sure do have a lot of scars," declared Myrtle, getting a closer look at Dorothy's torso.

"Huh? Oh these? Yeah," Dorothy sounded a little distant suddenly. "I was my school punching bag I guess. I used to get beat up and picked on at my muggle schools when I was little. The boys punched me and pulled my hair. The girls seemed to like kicking me and scratching me. A couple of times I was just attacked. I don't really understand why they did all of that but they did. I tried to get of my scars. You know cover them up. My dad tried to magic them away but they just stuck. Then one day, I was really angry at a boy in my class for picking on my only friend and I used magic without knowing it."

Dorothy stopped talking for a while and there was a very awkward silence in the bathroom, only the splash of water was audible as Dorothy bathed herself.

"You seemed to have a horrible life," said Myrtle.

"Yeah," replied Dorothy. "That's when I was sent to Madam Seremine's All-Witch Academy for Malevolent Magic Makers. I spent my first five witching years at that school. What a horrible place. I have to learn to defend myself there too because people still picked on me, only this time with magic. Then I came here. I had some bumpy times in the beginning but I think that I'm adjusting well. Besides, you probably had worse than I did when you were alive. I don't mean to make you remember bad times so I won't push on the subject."

"Thanks."

Again there was silence and this time Draco thought he'd try something. He tiptoed up behind Dorothy and held a finger up to his lips to silence Myrtle. He stepped as quietly as he could in the water, after removing his clothes and approached the girl as she bathed her arms, humming a little. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waste and she shrieked in fright. He hands rested on her stomach and he pulled her back against his bare chest. He could feel several scars around her navel and grimaced.

"Hello, Dorothy," he whispered, licking her ear slightly. "You're not supposed to be in here but I don't mind. She suddenly pulled out of his gripped and moved quickly away from him into a corner, ducking her body under the water.

She turned to face him and he whined. From the top of her breasts down was under the water and hidden in bubbles. He also saw something that mad him angry. Scars all over her shoulders and collar bones. She was seriously beaten up.

Dorothy blinked up at him as she took in all of his bare chest. Her face was red and her hands were covering her breast protectively. She'd never seen Draco without a shirt on and he did look rather hot...er...sexy...er...hot. Both, he looked both hot and sexy! (XD) He moved towards her and she was grateful that her chest was covered and his waist down was in the water!

When he was standing before her she watched his hand traced the scars on her shoulders. She watched him cautiously and tensed when his finger moved to her collar bone. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea to let him touch her when she wasn't wearing anything. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She loosened up a little but didn't move he hands away from her chest.

"You could get detention for coming into the prefects' bathroom when you're not a prefect," Draco warned, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her. Her black hair was clinging to her back and shoulders and face and her body was glistening with water. He groaned at the sight and leaned in to kiss her again and as he did, Moaning Myrtle squealed.

"I knew something was going on between you two, I knew it!" and with that she disappeared into the faucet, leaving the two alone.

"Were you listening to my conversation with Myrtle, Draco?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah," he said as if anyone would do it. "You should've told me about these." He traced a finger delicately over the pink scars on her shoulders.

"I didn't want you to get upset," she replied, stroking his hair. He let out a low, seductive growl and kissed each scar in turn. When he kissed all the ones above water he tried to pull her arms away from her chest to kiss the rest on her body but she wouldn't let him. "This is as far as you go."

"Oh, I see," he whispered, running his fingers through her wet hair and kissing her neck. "You're so lovely when your wet. It drives me crazy." He gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer but she pulled away, her face becoming even redder.

"Draco, we're naked," Dorothy said, tensing again. "Now would really not be a good time to hug." She got out of the bath and got dressed, making Draco cover his eyes. He was sly enough to peek through his fingers occasionally and he saw the many other scars on her torso and arms. No wonder she always wore long sleeves.

A/N: Okay, this one was just plain bad, right? I mean, just look at it! They're naked in the same room! According to Peaches that just spells 'sex'! Ha! Well, this is PG-13 so No way!! Besides, their only in school and that would be going against my rule of no sex before graduation. Yeah, it's a sucky rule! Deal with it! Ciao.

WEM


	18. Christmas Surprises

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Eighteen:

Christmas Surprises

Dorothy yawned the next morning, stretching her long, pale arms. She smiled and looked out her window as she remembered what the day was. Christmas! She stood up and walked over to the window. All of the ground was powdery white and the snow glistened slightly as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She could see smoke puffing out of the small chimney on Hagrid's hut and it blew dark grey in to the few remaining white clouds.

She walked lightly down the dormitory steps and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the process of opening their presents. Crookshanks and Coal both pawed at the wrapping paper and ribbons suspiciously as the three threw them to the side. The floor was almost completely covered with paper and ornaments and gifts.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, Ron, Harry," she said, as she proceeded down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, Dorothy," the others said in chorus.

"Woah! You have a lot of presents," exclaimed Ron picking up one of them and shaking it.

"It's an apology," explained Dorothy, "from my dad. He must have felt bad because he made me stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He must've felt bad, or something." She game to the bottom of the staircase and looked at a few of her presents. She picked up a large one and red the card. 'Sorry for the inconvenience. Hubert C. Agel.' Dorothy scoffed at the card but opened it. Some new dress robes. All different colors. She set them aside and Ron looked at them.

"They look expensive," he said, picking one up out of the box. Dorothy shrugged and moved onto another. One of those annoyingly stupid Sneak-o-scopes. She set that on tope of her robes and continued to open the rest of her packages.

Book covers. Wand repair kit. Nimbus 20002. Different colored ink. Phoenix feather quills. Make-up?! ("What do I need make-up for?!") Cat care supplies, for Coal. Series of different books such as 'Identifying Magical Creatures', '1001 Useful Charms and Jinxes', 'Divining for the New Generation', and other odd titles. And loads of candy. Each gift seemed small and useless to Dorothy and her anger at her father for making her stay at school.

Just when she though she was finished with her presents she saw one left. A small one, not nearly the size of her hand, rapped in white paper with a little red bow and a pink card atop it. She picked it up and just stared warmly at the way it was wrapped. She pulled the card off and sat against the wall, so no one else could see it, and read: 'Not nearly as beautiful as you. Love, Draco.' She smiled at the little package and removed the bow, gently. She began to remove the delicate white paper and looked at the little red, ring box beneath it. She opened it and looked in awe at the beautiful thing inside. Hermione crawled over and looked in the box. She gasped when she saw the ring. It was a gold band with an intricate design carved all around it and where the design came to meet in the front, there was a diamond with a small ruby on one side and an equally small emerald on the other.

"Wow!" said Hermione, looking at the ring in all its beauty. "Who gave you that?"

"Er—" Dorothy paused and slipped the ring on her finger. "A secret admirer."

After they were all done unwrapping presents, they left for breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco was sitting almost alone at the Slytherin table. When he saw Dorothy walk in he sat up straight and looked at her hands for a sign of his present. There, the ring he'd sent was sparkling on her ring finger...on her left hand. He smiled but made it turn into a trademark smirk so he didn't look suspicious. He too was wearing her gift. Around his neck was what looked like a simple gold chain but when you looked close enough there were words made out in the chain links. 'Always and forever.' He fingered it lightly as he watched Dorothy eat and talk with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. His mind flashed as he remembered his second part of his present. The most difficult part.

When breakfast was finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dorothy left the Great Hall. Just as they left through the double doors, though, Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder. The Gryffindor boy looked at the Slytherin and stopped.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, coldly.

"I want..." Draco seemed to be having trouble with his words but when he saw Dorothy standing behind Hermione, he swallowed his pride...for her. "I want to talk to Potter."

"What for?" Harry asked, looking dubious.

"I want..." he paused again, "...a truce."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood still, shocked looks upon their faces but Dorothy smiled. Ron seemed to want to laugh at this but held it in.

"A-a truce?" Harry asked, looking even more skeptical than before. "Are you serious, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Harry Potter," the Slytherin managed. "I'm serious! I just don't so something like this as a joke! I'm tired of all of this stupid rivalry!"

"When you say serious," interjected Ron, "you mean..."

"I'm serious, damn it!!" Draco looked annoyed and he clenched his fists. "This is NOT a joke, Weasley!! I'm trying to be nice and you think I'm joking!?"

"Okay, okay," said Harry. "Say I believe you're serious, how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't you just have to," the Slytherin boy said, and stomped off. Dorothy smiled after him, running her finger over the ring lovingly.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gone back into the Gryffindor common room, Dorothy said she was going to get something she needed out of the library and hurried off down the stairs. Halfway to the first floor, she ran into the person she was looking for, Draco Malfoy.

"I did it for you," he grumbled, looking a little embarrassed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, listening to his heart beat through his shirt.

"Thank you. I'll never forget this Christmas, ever."

A/N: Yes! Yes! I really wanted there to be a chapter in here that had Harry and Draco making a truce. There'll be more on that later in the story. BTW, this is the longest fan fiction I've ever written. Congrats 'Rain!'...but it's far from over! Read on and review please.

WEM


	19. Letting Someone In

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Nineteen:

Letting Someone In

Dorothy smiled all day. She was happy Draco had made an effort to patch things up with Harry but was curious to see the outcome. What if Harry didn't believe him and they got into another row and Draco quit? What if Draco decides he'd rather fight with Harry than be friends with him? She felt her mind full of these questions as she stepped lightly down the corridor.

She didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room but there wasn't anything to do inside. She walked up to a nearby window and looked out. The snow was still as bright as it had been hours before but now the sun was making it glitter beautifully. She stood looking out at the grounds for a moment, still in her pajamas, her finger lightly circling the gems on the ring on her finger. She was suddenly happy that her father had made her stay at school for the holidays. If she hadn't, she might not have been able to get the beautiful ring which she now wore.

Then she closed her eyes and, suddenly, it came. Another premonition. She had to rest her hand on the glass of the window so that she didn't fall over while the images ran across her mind. She saw herself, holding a doll, a doll that strangely resembled Draco. She was walking lightly through a field of flowers when the cloudless sky suddenly became dark and frightening and ominous figures arose from the ground. They seemed to be screaming, thought Dorothy couldn't make out what they were saying. Their shadowy fingers pointed accusingly at her as she clutched the doll close to her. Suddenly, one of them reached out and grabbed the doll. The person tugged and tugged to get the doll free from her but Dorothy wouldn't give him up. She suddenly grew claws and slashed they figure away. The other dark, unseen people dispersed in puffs of smoke and the sun pushed through the storm clouds and all was peaceful again.

Dorothy blinked her eyes a couple of times and the real world returned to her vision. She looked out the glass again and then drew back away from the window. She wanted to sit and contemplate her premonition but thought it was best to just rest. She felt dizzy after this one and her legs were unstable. She made it back to the Gryffindor common room and plopped down weakly in the nearest armchair. She sighed heavily and rubbed her head, trying to focus on something but being unsuccessful. For a moment she thought she was going to black out but soon regained her vision.

"Dorothy," came a voice behind her. The dark-haired girl looked up to see Hermione looking back at her, clutching something in her hand. "Look at this. I found it in your messy wrapping paper." The prefect handed the card to the girl in the armchair and she read through it carefully. 'Not as nearly as beautiful as you. Love, Draco.'

"Whose is it?" Dorothy asked, trying to lie her way out of her predicament.

"Don't try to fool me, Dorothy," Hermione said in an 'I-know-what-it-is' kind of voice. "I found it with the wrapping paper that came off of that ring's box."

"Couldn't be," bluffed Dorothy throwing the card aside. "The ring didn't come with a card."

"I thought you said it was from a secret admirer," Hermione replied, looking grim but slightly triumphant. "How would you know it was from a secret admirer if it didn't have a card?"

"I-I-I...I just guessed! I assumed if it didn't come with a card the person didn't want me to know who it was from," Dorothy tried again. Hermione gave her a disbelieving look and crossed her arms over her chest. Dorothy sighed, defeated, and picked up the card again. "Alright, alright. You win, Hermione. I'll tell you what's going on, but I'd rather do it somewhere private. Can we talk in the girls' dormitory?"

Hermione and Dorothy walked quietly up the girls' dormitory stairs and they sat down on Dorothy's bed. Her face was slightly red and she looked embarrassed as she tried to explain the situation between her and Draco. It took almost an hour just to blurt out half of it. With each word, her face became redder and redder until she looked like a talking beet with eyes. When she was done telling her story, Hermione was wide-eyed and open-jawed with shock. It took her a minute but soon she regained her composure.

"So that must be the reason for that display after breakfast...he did it for you!" Hermione had a slight grin on her face as she looked at Dorothy's red, red face. "He must really like you, though, to give you a ring like that and try so hard not to fight with Harry...and...er...what's that you mentioned about the prefects' bathroom?"

Dorothy's face became even redder if possible. "Er—it's nothing. I just snuck into the prefects' with the help of Moaning Myrtle and he...er...um...he caught me."

Hermione had picked up the dark-haired girl's left hand again and was looking curiously at the gems in the ring. She was putting pieces together in her mind and soon a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"I didn't think it was a possible," the brunette said, fingering the ruby and emerald. "A relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin I mean. Hey, Dorothy? Did he force you to do this? Did he hurt you or threaten you?"

"N-no!! Hermione, he's better than you make him out to be! He's just been through a lot! I can tell," Dorothy suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper and pulled her hand back away from the prefect. "Just by the way he looks at me, I can tell. When I look into his grey eyes, it's like he's hiding something he's afraid to show. I think his father is making him act like this. He's trying to uphold his father's reputation."

"Dorothy, I know your situation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Voldemort?"

"How can you and Harry just say that freely? It's like saying the worse thing in the world," Hermione shuddered.

"But it's just a name! Just saying his name isn't going to bring the Dark Lord here, to Hogwarts!" Dorothy huffed.

"I-I know, but I know your on You-Know-Who's death list and Malfoy's dad is a death eater! Aren't you scared about that?"

"A little but...that's just his dad, that's not him! He can change the way he lives his life from the way his father lives his. I trust Draco to keep my secret, Hermione. You might not understand it but I just feel like I can trust him," Dorothy explained, fidgeting a little. "He's like me. You create this hard shell on the outside and your afraid of what will happen when you let someone in. He took a chance, like I did, and let some one in."

"But—"

"No, I'm done, Hermione. I'll trust Draco with my life and if I get killed in the process, well then boo hoo. It would only be my fault." Dorothy had a note of finality in her voice and Hermione didn't push the issue anymore.

Dorothy blinked.

'What are you saying?' she thought to herself.

'I'm letting someone in.'

A/N: Okay, this one was okay. Thanks for all the comment by the way. I really appreciate all of the support. If I didn't have all of this support, I probably would've quit a while back. Look how much the story has progressed in such a short time! Well. Please read on and review! I'm sorry, Emma! I really am trying hard to get around to your story but high school keeps biting my head off! Ya know! I gotta have a school and social life! Oh and thanks to Peaches for that adorable picture of Dorothy and Draco in the prefects' bathroom. It's this cutie little comic that takes place after they get out of the bath.

Draco: So you found a way into the prefects' bathroom? buttoning shirt

Dorothy: Yeah...sorry. blush

Draco: I don't mind. I enjoyed myself. mental note of Dorothy getting dressed. Is distracted as they leave with that thought and slips on a bar of soap while Dorothy pops the thought bubble of her dressing with her wand

It's all in chibi style! It's sooooo cute! When I get a scanner and a website I'll scan it and post it on my website so all can see! Well that's all for now! R&R! Ciao.

WEM

PS Sorry that took so long.


	20. My Best Enemy

Rain

By: Who Else? Me

Chapter Twenty:

My Best Enemy

Dorothy opened her eyes and stared out the window of her dorm. The holidays were over so fast. It was all like a dream. Her fingers found the ring on her left hand and she smiled. It wasn't a dream, thank god. She was a little down that the holidays were over. All of the students would be returning to Hogwarts from their trips home. That meant that she'd be met with the challenge of keeping her love for Draco a secret from the annoying pug-faced girl. She grimaced at the word 'secret.' Why must they keep everything a secret? She looked at the enchanted clock by her bed and groaned when she saw the time. 6:12 AM? It was too early to wake up.

Dorothy rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, trying to get back to sleep but had no success. She sat up on her bed and picked up her schedule from the table beside it. She had intermediate Potions, ("Darn!") with Slytherin ("Yay!"), Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms with Ravenclaw in the morning, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and Double Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin ("Double yay!") in the afternoon. Today was going to be a good day, she hoped.

She stood up from her bed and stretched. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked over, cheerfully to her trunk. She took out her long-sleeved blouse, gray skirt, Gryffindor tie, and black school robe. She dressed herself and then took out the proper books for the day. She stacked them in two separate piles; one pile for her lessons in the morning, one pile for her lessons in the afternoon. She sighed and left the dormitories to go to breakfast.

The corridors were silent and peaceful and the only sounds that were heard were the soft hooting coming down from the owlery and the snores of the surrounding portraits. Dorothy felt calm and collected at that moment. She didn't care about anything, she didn't need anything, just this soothing walk through the hallway. She began to step lightly sown the stairs, her footsteps echoing slightly in the massive stairway. Portraits' eyes followed her as she walked along, some greeting her, some closing their eyes and drifting back to sleep.

When she reached the Great hall, she walked in and saw that the other students seemed to have arrived back to Hogwarts already. They were talking amongst themselves and showing off new presents. She also saw, to her dismay, that Pansy had returned as well and was draping her arms possessively over Draco and showing him something new and probably expensive. Both of the Slytherins watched as Dorothy crossed the room to her table. Pansy was more glaring, while Draco was smiling slyly, remembering their little meet in the prefects' bathroom. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil both met up with her and grabbed her left hand.

"Wow!!" exclaimed Lavender. "Look at those rocks! They must have cost a fortune! Who gave them to you?"

"I got it for Christmas," Dorothy replied, risking a quick glance at Draco before continuing, "from a secret admirer. I like it a lot, that's why I wear it on my engagement ring finger."

"It's sooo beautiful! I bet who ever bought it must be loaded," declared Parvati, releasing Dorothy's hand. "I wish I could have something like that."

"Me too..." Lavender and Parvati seemed to drift off into a wishful and glamorous day dream while Dorothy sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Soon she was joined by an irritated looking Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked as they sat across from her.

"Have you looked at our schedule?" he asked. "It's horrible! Two classes with Slytherin and one of them is a double! I don't know how much Slytherin I can take!"

"But I thought that you guys were trying to get along with Draco," the dark-haired girl managed, chewing on her spoon a little.

"It's not just Malfoy," Harry said. "It others too—"

"—like that cow Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione burst out sitting down beside Dorothy and grabbing a spoonful of eggs from a nearby platter.

"I don't like her much, either! She keeps giving me this glare. You know, if looks could kill, I'd be dead about 200 times already!" Dorothy complained, looking over her shoulder at the pug-faced girl at the Slytherin table.

"I guess she's your rival—er—I mean...she's all of our rivals, isn't she? She is a Slytherin after all," choked Hermione.

"Yeah, she's like the annoying bee in my bonnet. She just follows me like she wants to tear my leg off and when I acknowledge her existence she turns like she wasn't following me at all, I just wanna—"but Dorothy cut herself short figuring what she wanted to do was a bit too violent and bloody for a conversation. "So, anyway, Hermione, What do you think of our schedules?"

"I think it could be worse. We could have every class with the Slytherins!" Harry and Ron seemed to shudder at the thought and Dorothy giggled slightly.

"I don't really mind," said Dorothy, making the two boys look up at her suspiciously. "Maybe I'm off my rocker, but it's class and if they bother me, I'll just shoulder their thick-headed comments off. I don't really mind them if they talk about me behind my back. They'll do it even if I tell them not to and cursing them would only make things worse. So I just learn to...block it out!"

"I'd need some pretty big patience AND earplugs for that to work for me and I don't have either," Ron said, swallowing so toast. "So, they can get a bloody nose from me if they ever bother me.

"Ron Weasley!" yelled Hermione, huffily, putting her hands on her hips. "We're prefects, we should be setting an example."

"I'm setting an example! I'm setting the example of standing up for yourself," Ron had a note of finality in his voice and he continued to eat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dorothy talked for the rest of breakfast and then went to get their things from the common room.

A/N: Hey people! CELEBRATE! IT'S THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER!! This is the longest running story I've ever written!!! CELEBRATE!! Yay!!

Draco: What's the big deal about a twentieth chapter? It's just a stupid story!

Dorothy: A stupid story? But it's a story about us!! That's not stupid!!

Draco:.....About us? They're writing a story about us?! Is my hair okay? Does my breath smell? Does my smirk look natural? Gah! Don't look at me I'm not ready!!

Dorothy: holds up camera Say 'cheese' Draco!

Draco: Cheese? But I don't like cheese!

Hope you like that! I just kind of thought of it in Algebra! Well, ciao.

WEM


	21. Potions Tutor

Rain

Chapter Twenty-One:

Potions Tutor

Dorothy yawned a little as she tapped her wand against the desk. She was sitting in the potion's classroom, after arriving a little too early, and waiting for everybody else to arrive, including the professor. She glanced down at the perfect ring on her pale finger and smiled inwardly as she waited. After waiting for about ten minutes, she rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes, drowsily.

She was half-sleep when she felt a wand poking her in the back of the neck. Startled, she jumped and nearly fell of her seat. Luckily an arm extended and caught her just before her bottom slipped off. She opened her eyes a little and saw gray eyes peering into her blue ones and that familiar smirk.

"Gods, Draco!! I thought someone was behind me about to curse the living daylights out of me," she said with an irritated voice. He helped her sit up and she grabbed her chest like she was having a heart attack.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Professor Snape came striding in. Draco shot up and put on his usual evil smirk again so as not to look too suspicious. Snape looked at him for a moment and then continued to his desk. He flicked his wand and clacked it against the blackboard behind him. Instantly the instructions appeared and Dorothy began to get a quill, some parchment, and a new ink bottle. She dipped her quill into the ink and began taking the notes down. Draco carried his bag over to a nearby desk and did the same.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all arrived soon after. Hermione sat next to Dorothy while Harry and Ron sat behind them. Seeing the notes on the board, the boys groaned and Hermione simply got out her supplies. When Dorothy finished taking her notes, she read them over thoroughly, seeing a few things she didn't understand. She leaned over to Hermione and asked the brunette to explain them. By this time most of the students had filed in and begun taking notes.

"Agel!" said Snape suddenly, seeing Dorothy whispering to Hermione. "Is there, perhaps, something you wish to share with the class?"

"Er—no, professor," she said, honestly, scanning her notes once more. "I was just asking Hermione to explain a few things in the notes to me."

"If you need help, you raise your hand and ask me, not your neighbor," hissed Snape, stomping over to her and snatching up her notes.

Dorothy pointed out the few spots on the paper that she didn't understand and Snape "explained" them to her. He used many harsh words and sometimes made the explanations more complicated than what she was already confused about. When he was finished telling her about the notes, she continued to stare at him, puzzled. He rubbed his temple as if he were getting annoyed and then turned toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said, making Draco look up from his own notes. "Please, explain the notes to Ms. Agel. She's frustrating me with her ignorance." Some of the Slytherins laughed and Dorothy's face reddened with embarrassment and a little anger.

Draco stood up without hesitation and then approached Dorothy, leaning over her shoulder to explain the notes to her. She could only just keep a straight face but comprehension was dawning in her pale blue eyes. She nodded a couple times as he continued to whisper in her ear. His finger ran over her parchment, pointing at certain aspects describing the potion they were about to make. When he was done explaining he inconspicuously brushed his lips against her cheek and left.

When the whole class had finished taking notes, Dorothy retrieved her potions ingredients from her bag and set them down on the desk. She read over the notes once more and began following the instructions as best as she could, though sometimes looking a little confused at the parchment once more. Eventually she finished the instruction but stared, irritably at the pink potion before her. Pink!! It was supposed to be gray! Not pink! She rubbed her head a little and watched apprehensively as Snape drew nearer to her cauldron. When he reached it and gazed down into the pink goop, the look on his face made Dorothy recoil.

"Ms. Agel! I told you to add the newt's leg after the crushed beetle! What an atrocious color!" Snape snapped, scooping some of the disgusting liquid up in a ladle and letting it pour gently back into the cauldron. "10 points from Gryffindor. Your grades have been diminishing of late. Maybe I should assign a tutor. Ah yes. Since you did explain the notes to her, Mr. Malfoy, I'll appoint you her tutor. Set up a time to meet. I expect better from you next class, Ms. Agel. Class is dismissed."

Dorothy waited for Draco after class, standing outside the potion's classroom. Her face was still a little red from the embarrassment but it turned back into its usual pale color when Draco appeared from the doorway, last to leave the class. He smirked at her and then turned to speak.

"So where should we meet up to begin our tutoring?" he asked, adjusting his weight from one leg to another. "How about at the library on Saturday at 7:00 AM?"

"That's fine with me. I usually wake up earlier than that anyway, if you haven't noticed," she replied with a small smile.

"Where's you're next class?" he asked, following her to the entrance of the dungeons.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, I think," she answered, pushing the door leading to the front hall open.

"Okay. See you at Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I guess. Just, play nice with the professors today, okay?" she asked, putting one foot on the stairs and looking back at him before continuing to her next class.

She pushed the door to her aunt's classroom open and was barricaded with questions and complaints.

"That wasn't fair!!" squealed Lavender, almost hugging her friend in sympathy.

"I can't believe it! You have to work with that slimy git, Malfoy?" asked Lee Jordan.

Dorothy was backed into a corner by all of them and looked over the crowded and Hermione for help. She stood up and moved toward the group of furious Gryffindor.

"That's enough!" snapped Hermione, pulling Dorothy out of the group by her arm. "Let her breathe will you? Class is about to start anyway! You should be getting ready!"

The cluster of people dispersed and sat in their separate desks, still whispering to Dorothy. She ignored them and looked up as Professor Wits entered.

The class passed by rather quickly, as did the rest of her classes leading up to Care of Magical Creatures. When the time came she left Transfiguration and, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, left for Hagrid's hut on the outskirts of the grounds. The old snow crunched beneath her shoes and she rubbed her mittened hands together. She saw the back of Draco's head as the hut came into view and smiled inwardly as they drew closer. She saw Hagrid, not like it was hard to miss him or anything, standing outside his hut with something in his huge arms.

As Dorothy drew near, she saw that the something actually closely resembled a bunny rabbit. She looked at the black rabbit like thing in Hagrid's arms once she reached the hut and then waited for the rest of the Gryffindors to catch up. When all were assembled before the hut, Hagrid set the enormous animal down and the class saw that the animal was bound by a thick, leather leash. It opened it eyes and stared blankly around with its surprising red eyes.

"G'afternoon," said Hagrid, gruffly, clearing his throat. "This 'ere is a sonf." (It's a sucky name and I know it ain't in the book of magical creatures that was published but too bad. I made it up!) "Savage animal, the sonf, but can also be the gentlest. These large rabbi' like creatures are known for their ability ter spit fire an' their sharp, venomous teeth."

Dorothy blinked a few times and turned her attention to Draco who'd begun to speak. "Well, if it's _so_ dangerous, then why on Earth did you bring it to class?" he asked, haughtily. He soon turned his attention to Dorothy who was giving him a very annoyed look.

"Well, er, you see. It's trained," replied Hagrid.

"If it's trained, then while is it on a bloody leash," asked Pansy, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Er—um—ah," Hagrid seemed to have trouble answering that question so Dorothy spoke up.

"Because she runs when she gets the chance. If she's wearing a leash then she won't run," explained Dorothy, approaching the sonf. The rabbit-like creature sat down suddenly when she came near and purred a little when she petted it.

"Do you know this animal?" asked Hermione taking a few cautious steps forward.

"Yeah," replied Dorothy, smiling sweetly at the sonf as it began to nuzzle the palm of her hand. "Her name is Melly. She was my dad's pet. We couldn't take care of her and Dumbledor offered to take her so that she wouldn't get sent off to the ministry where she would have likely been killed."

The Care of Magical Creatures went on uneventfully. A few students, such as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco approached and started petting the sonf. Melly purred under their touch and Dorothy smiled. When, finally, the class was over, Dorothy stayed behind to pet Melly and talk to her and Hagrid. Draco, who had said that he must have dropped something, came back and petted the rabbit-like creature a little longer as well. When Dorothy bid farewell to her former pet and new professor, her and Draco headed for the school for dinner.

"Well," she said, in a fake huff, turning to him. "I thought you said you were going to be on your best behavior for your professors. You didn't have to bite Hagrid's head off for no reason."

"He said it was dangerous!" retorted Draco. "I was just looking out for the interests of the other students. I _am_ a prefect you know. I'm obligated to ask such questions."

"Well, you didn't have to sound so mean about it."

Dorothy was a ways in front of him now and Draco had to jog to keep up. He smirked at her back and wrapped his arms around her waist once he caught up. Her face turned very red and she stopped very suddenly.

"Draco, what if someone sees us?" she asked, looking over her shoulder into her contented face.

"So what?" was his rough replied as he rested his face in the small area where her shoulder met her neck. She gulped and smiled a little.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

Draco could feel her stomach growl and gave a little chuckle and then released her, following her back to the school and into the Great Hall where they separated and went to their different tables.

Unbeknownst to them, though, someone was watching. Someone...with a furious glare in their eyes.


	22. Tutoring Session

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Tutoring Session

The rest of the week past fairly uneventfully. Dorothy began to daze off in class as her tutoring session with Draco in the library drew closer. Finally!! A time when they could be together without anyone questioning them. Once, when she was completely spacing out in the middle of potions, she'd dropped her wand on the floor and as she was going down to pick it up, she knocked over her cauldron. Snape had deducted 25 house points from Gryffindor and Dorothy was totally mortified.

Just as the last lesson of Friday, Transfiguration, was about to end, Professor McGonagall called her up to the front of the room. Dorothy reluctantly obeyed and walked slowly up to McGonagall's desk. The elderly woman scratched something down on a piece of parchment and then looked up at her student with a softened gaze. McGonagall then went back to writing on the parchment which was very unnerving for Dorothy.

"Class is dismissed," said the professor standing up and walking around her desk to speak with Dorothy. When all of the students had left, McGonagall pulled up a chair for Dorothy to sit on and sat on the edge of her desk herself. "Ms. Agel...Professor Snape has informed me that your grade in his class has dropped substantially in a short period of time. He also tells me you find yourself in a daze in the middle of his class and that you sometimes forget to add things to your potions. I know this is not like you. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Professor, I've just been rather tired lately," Dorothy lied, looking at her hands.

"I know you're lying," replied McGonagall. "I know that you have a very extreme divinatory sense, Ms. Agel, but something tells me it's not that either. Are you having any personal problems, maybe? Family issues? Boy troubles?"

"Well...okay," said Dorothy, finally giving in. "This is strictly between us though, okay professor?" McGonagall nodded and the young girl took a deep breath. "I have this boy I really like...and he really likes me. We've been seeing each other behind everyone's backs because I'm a Gryffindor and he's...well...he's a Slytherin."

"Oh my," said the professor, looking surprised. "That's very different. There haven't really been many Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships in all of Hogwarts' time. Well, continue Ms. Agel."

"It's getting a little hard for us to keep ourselves hidden from the rest of the school. I've already made one slip up and one of my friends knows about us but that's it. Now, before me and this boy had any romantic confrontations, I was warned by two people. One warned to be careful who I chose as friends while the other...well, they told me just to plain stay away from this boy. I'm getting a little stressed out, professor, but I really like this boy. I'm worried that if someone finds out, no one will like me anymore...even this boy." Dorothy finished explained and stared at her hands slightly, as an awkward silence drifted between the two.

"Well..." began McGonagall after a long pause. "If this boy really has feelings for you, he wouldn't care what happened if everybody found out and if your friends were really your friends then they would stay by your side no matter what. As for the warnings, the first person was absolutely right. You should be careful who you pick as friends. It could really change the course of history right now if you chose right or wrong. As for the second, you should just ignore them They obviously envy you for what could have and probably is a very good relationship. I hope that solves our problem. Now, I'm sure you're hungry and I hope we've settled this. Please go to dinner and if you need anymore advice, please come see me."

Dorothy left the classroom and was startled to see that Draco was waiting for her outside, looking at his feet curiously. There was a very awkward silence between them and just as Dorothy was about to speak, Draco interrupted her.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" he asked. It was obvious that he'd over heard her conversation with McGonagall. Dorothy sighed, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward the stairs and way from the Transfiguration classroom so they wouldn't be overheard by the professor.

"Draco...I don't care if we tell everybody or not..." she whispered, looking into his grey eyes. "I really don't care. If you want to...we can." Draco closed his eyes and was silent for a moment as he thought the concept over.

"I don't...I don't think we should. Knowing Pansy, she'd get too jealous and overreact. She might hurt you...and so might some other people. If this relationship is stressing you out, we could always break—" but Dorothy stopped him, putting a pale finger to his lips, looking down.

"No..." she whispered. "I don't want to break up, Draco. For once in my life, I'm really happy, stressed or not. I'll try really hard to keep up in school...besides...we have a tutoring lesson tomorrow." She had a note of finality in her voice and turned to walk down the stairs, Draco following after.

Dinner was over quickly, since Dorothy was practically late for it anyway. She's eaten a little something bur found herself too tired to eat much and simply sat there when she was "full" her mind wandering back to her tutor and his tutoring session the next day. When everyone was getting up to go to their common rooms for the night, Dorothy was the first to leave the Great Hall, her eyes drooping with sleepiness.

When they reached the common room, Dorothy wasted no time in walking weakly up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep without even changing her clothes.

The next morning, she opened her eyes groggily and stared at her enchanted clock, forgetting the event of the day. She simply rolled over and thought about the time for a minute and what she was going to do for the day. She shot up very suddenly when she remembered about her tutoring lesson with Draco and it was..._7:36!?!_She was late!!

She jumped out of bed and changed her clothes. She dropped her robe, removed her wrinkled blouse and skirt and put on, instead, a black sweater and a long grey skirt. She zoomed out of the common room before anyone could ask her anything and was tripping down the stairs in a desperate attempt to get to the second floor. When finally she was in the stairway leading down from the third floor, she saw Draco waiting at the end of it, tapping his foot expectantly. When he saw her she had an apologetic look on her face and was waving. In the rush she tripped over her long skirt and went flying down the last few steps. Draco ran forward and caught her, spinning around little as he did so. She clutched his shirt tightly in her pale hands and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his head to whisper it in her ear. She gave a nervous laugh and let go of his shirt, backing up a little to look into his grey eyes.

"I-I'm okay," she replied. "Sorry I'm late. I thought I was going to wake myself up but I guess I was so tired. I didn't make you wait long did I?"

"No," he lied and headed toward the library with her at his head. He's actually been waiting since 6:00 figuring that she'd be the one to come early only for her to come late.

"Whew, that's good," she replied, with a sweet smile as she caught up to him. "I was afraid that you would be mad at me."

They found a small table in the back, hidden from the rest of the library. There were several books already stacked there and two chairs sitting right next to each other. Dorothy sat in one and Draco sat in the other. He pulled down a very large book from the top of the stack and opened it to a page he'd book marked. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began to take notes on what he was saying.

"Wolfsbane and monkshood are the same thing so don't trouble yourself on trying to find them both because it's a waste of time. Also, never mix wolfsbane with calabast because it will blow up in your face," he explained, after they'd reached the third book.

"But," began Dorothy, setting her quill down after finishing those notes. She pointed to a picture of wolfsbane and calabast. "They grow near each other how come they react like that when they're mixed and not when they're next to each other."

"It's because the substance inside the two isn't touching so it doesn't create a chemical reaction," he explained.

"Oh."

Draco then noticed something on her left hand as she moved it to start taking more notes. It was his ring, the one he'd given her for Christmas. He took that hand and looked at the precious gems on the gold. She blinked at him as he did so but them smiled warmly, also seeing the golden chain she'd gotten him draping around his neck. He fingered the ring lovingly and then looked up into her pale blue eyes.

"You said...you love it so you wear it on your engagement ring finger. I was surprised, I guess. I was a little shocked when I saw you wearing it. I thought you might not like it," he whispered as he watched her run a pale finger across the chain around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I like it? It's beautiful and perfect," she replied.

He shrugged and quickly brushed his lip lightly against hers. Startled, she jerked back a little. He grinned at her, picked up a big book, and propped it up on the table so no one would see what he was about to do. He leaned in closer and closed the gap between them once more only this time it was rough and full of fire. Dorothy almost fell of the chair but Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her very close to him so that she was almost on his lap.

When the broke away, Dorothy took a deep breath and looked around the library to see if anyone had seen them. She was relieved when she found that the coast was clear. She them closed the book and rolled up her notes and put away her supplies.

"That was fun, Draco," she said, trying to sound normal and hide her blush. "Maybe you should tutor me more often."


	23. Caught Kissing in the Corridor

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Caught Kissing in the Corridor

Dorothy yawned as she sat up in her bed. It had been about a month since her tutoring lesson and she'd been receiving tutoring from Draco for the past three Saturdays. She was a little groggy because her sleeping was limited the night before because she'd been studying over her notes and lost track of time.

The half-asleep sixth year turned her head blearily to the window and saw that it was a very lovely February morning. The sky was filled with light, wispy clouds and the sun was just coming over the horizon which made the color of the clouds vary from purple to red to orange. She smiled at the beautiful morning and stood to get dressed and head down to breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was sleep on an armchair, with his arms and head draped over one side as he snored lightly. She stirred a little and opened his eyes when he found he could no long find a comfortable position. He stared up at the ceiling of the common room for a moment before sitting up and popping out the crick in his neck. He stretched and then looked out the window himself to see the morning sky.

His bare feet padded lightly on the floor as he headed for the boys dormitories to get changed in. When he reached the dormitories for the sixth year students he was appalled to find that Pansy was lying on his bed expectantly, flipping through the pages of a Quidditch magazine he'd had on his nightstand. Draco decided to ignore her and get his clothes from the trunk. He pulled out a white button-up shirt and black pants.

"Good morning, Draco," said Pansy, acknowledging his existence after finishing with the magazine and setting it down. Draco sneered a little and then turned back to her.

"Pansy," he replied, looking a little irritated. "I would like to get dressed so leave me alone to do so."

"Here, I'll help—" but Draco cut her off with a glare.

"I can do it myself, thank you," he replied, setting his clothes down neatly on the top of his closed trunk. He glared at her back as she retreated back down the stairs and then changed into his clothes.

He sighed and then retreated back down the stairs into the common room to see Pansy yet again, lounging in an armchair, looking at the empty fireplace. She glanced up at him as he came down but turned back when he strode past her toward the portrait hole. When he was gone, she stood up and followed after her, stepping out of the portrait hole and watching him as he walked through the dungeons calmly, most presumably going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When Draco stepped into the Great Hall he automatically glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Dorothy looking straight at him, smiling lightly. He could still hear Pansy behind him and gave her a trademark smirk before heading toward the Gryffindor table. He stared blankly at the back of Dorothy's head as Hermione joined her and they started eating, chatting lightly with one another.

Other students began to file into the Great Hall, some glancing oddly at Draco who hadn't been giving his usually smirks and sneers lately. They all proceeded to their own house tables and Dorothy soon finished breakfast and stood up to leave. She glanced at Draco who remained seated instead of following her so nothing looked suspicious. When he'd waited a good ten minutes he too got up to leave, Pansy following his example.

When he left the Great Hall, with the pug-faced girl at his heel, he felt rather annoyed. After a few minutes of walking with her following him like his shadow, he turned to confront her.

"Why are you following me!?" he hissed, looking into Pansy's eyes. She blinked at him.

"Because I like you, Draco," she replied simply.

"Well, I would very much appreciate it if you would please stop following me!!" he retorted at her. She gave him a reproachful stare and recoiled a little.

"You've been acting so odd, Draco," replied Pansy, scanning his face for some familiarity. "I don't recognize you at all! Normally you would just tell me to sod off or something!! You've become soft, Draco...it's that Agel girl isn't it!? She's the one who's changed you, isn't she?!"

"What are you talking about!? I haven't changed at all!! Where are you coming up with all of these insinuations!?"

"But you're different Draco!! You aren't the same Draco I knew and loved!!"

Suddenly she rushed forward and pressed her lips against his, startling the blonde Slytherin boy before her.

Dorothy turned a corner and looked around, trying to spot some sign of Draco who was supposed to have met her in the library a half an hour before. She had all of her books ready, a piece of parchment laid on the table, a quill and ink bottle ready, and had just applied some new sparkling lip gloss her father had sent her for Christmas. She turned another corner and stepped lightly down a flight of stairs leading to the main hall again. When she reached the bottom and went through the door leading out of the grand staircase, the sight that met her eyes was horrifying.

Draco and Pansy...kissing!! Dorothy wanted to turn her eyes away, not believe it as nothing but a dream but it was if her eyes were magically fixed on the two as their lips were against each other. Her heart beat sped up and her vision was steadily becoming blurrier as her eyes filled up with tears of misery and betrayal. She wiped them away and watched as Pansy pulled away from Draco and turned to Dorothy and smirked.

After Pansy broke the kiss, he noticed she turned toward the door leading to the grand staircase. He too looked over and his grey eyes widened when he saw Dorothy standing there, a horrorstricken expression upon her pale face. He felt his heart jump up into his throat when two tears dripped down her pale cheek and landed on the floor of the main hall silently. She turned suddenly and, without saying a word, darted back up the stairs until her feet brought her to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Draco had a right of mind to chase after him, but his legs remained frozen, as if rooted to the ground. Pansy was still smirking that triumphant smirk. She then turned back to him and leaned in for yet another kiss when Draco's legs agreed to work with him and he jumped back several feet away from her puckering lips, a scornful glare upon his pale, pointed face. He wanted nothing more than to slap her and punish her for what she'd done but instead, taking advantage of his sudden ability to move, dashed up the stairs himself until he found the seventh floor. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and figured that Dorothy must have gone inside.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Never mind the damn password," replied Draco feverishly. "Did you see Dorothy come here? Did she go into the Gryffindor common room?"

"I did see Dorothy," replied the portrait. "She did indeed also enter the common rooms. I believe her and Miss Granger are currently discussing something important. I pity the poor dear. She seemed to be in quite a state. Her eyes were full of tears, her body was shaking, and she kept muttering about something to herself."

Draco mentally cursed himself and let his head hit the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then looked back up at the portrait once more and said, "If you see her, can you tell her that Draco Malfoy is looking for her?" The Fat Lady nodded and Draco left, glancing back at the portrait once more before heading to the Slytherin common room.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, in the sixth year girls' dormitories, loud sobs could be heard. Dorothy had her face buried in her pillow as Hermione rubbed her back and tried to comfort her though she knew not what was troubling her friend.

"Shhh," whispered Hermione, trying to soothe Dorothy's flustered actions. "It'll be okay. Everything will be alright."

For the first time since Dorothy had entered the common room, Hermione actually understood what she was saying.

"Everything -hic- will not be all right, Hermione! Draco kissed _her_! Of all the people he could have kissed, it was _her!_" blurted Dorothy before throwing her soaking wet face into the already damp pillow once more.

"He did what!? To who!?" asked Hermione, not believing what she'd heard.

"H-he kissed –sob, sob- Pansy Parkinson!" Dorothy turned her head out of the pillow and let more tears fall from her watery, red, puffy eyes.

Hermione jumped to her feet at this news and balled her hands into shaking fists. Her whole body was trembling with rage. She wanted to smack him...no! She wanted to _kill _him for the damage he had executed upon her friend's physical and mental state. How dare he!!

"And the worst thing...of...all," whispered Dorothy, her voice crackly and harsh from all of her crying, "was that he didn't even push her away...I feel so alone and betrayed."

_That's what happens when you open up to someone you've only just met, _said a voice in the back of her mind. _You leave yourself open for an attack._

A/N: Just to specify this for my friend, the girls are aloud in the boys' dormitories but the boys aren't allowed in the girls'. Just a friendly note. Hey everyone. Long time no see, eh? Been a little busy with other fanfics but I'll be deleting a few. Don't worry, Rain isn't one of them. Also, I would like to say that Rain only goes to the end of the sixth year. The summer after and the seventh year will be in the sequel but the rating won't be PG-13. It'll be R. Just one last thing, I might be revising some stuff soon so I might not update for a while...but I might just decide against revising.

Ciao.

PS The chapters are getting long, huh?


	24. Please Forgive Me

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Four

Please Forgive Me

'Shattered…My whole world shattered in a single second…with a single action…' thought Dorothy, staring blankly out the window from where she lay on her bed. Her face was still sleek and wet with tears and her eyes were half-closed, puffy, and very, very red. Hermione had left her alone only an hour before she had only moved her head to look out the window.

After a few more moments of complete silence, Dorothy shakily got to her feet and stepped down the stairs into the empty common room. She dragged a large, black overcoat down with her and wrapped it around her body, along with a Gryffindor scarf, after reaching the portrait hole. She then pressed her pale hand against the back of the Fat Lady's frame and pushed very weakly, but with enough strength to make an opening. Her feet padded lightly against the carpet as she stepped down into the seventh floor corridor. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung closed again and Dorothy started down the hall.

"Uh, Ms. Agel, dear," said the Fat Lady, twisting her pink dress nervously. "Someone was here to see you earlier. Mr. Draco Malfoy. He seemed quite worried about you and told me to tell you that he was looking for you."

"…" Dorothy gave no answer but simply stood where she was, expecting the Fat Lady to go on.

"He's come back one every hour, asking if you were still inside and every time I told him that you were, he looked downcast and walked away. The last time he even smashed his head into the wall in frustration. He looked dreadfully miserable. Won't you see him?" begged the Fat Lady, still fidgeting anxiously in her frame.

"No…" replied Dorothy in a whisper.

She turned the corner and walked away from the portrait hole and toward a window at the far end of the corridor that overlooked Hogwarts' grounds. She stood there for a long while, just looking at the students frolicking in what was left of the snow. She wanted to scream at them and tell them that not everything was as perfect and careless as they were acting. That the world was a dark and painful place but the only thing she did was finally allow the tears to spill over cheeks.

"I hate you…" she mumbled, clenching her fist tight and wiping her tears away quickly. "I hate you!"

…

Draco panted heavily as he reached the top of the grand staircase and stepped heavily onto the red carpet of the seventh floor hallway. He gripped the railing of the stairs to keep from passing out as he gasped for breath. Something gave him the feeling that he had to get up to the seventh floor immediately. After his legs regained some strength, he hurried to where the fat Lady's portrait was and saw her staring expectantly at him.

"Well?" he asked, leaning on the wall and gripping his chest as if it were going to tear in two.

"She left down the corridor a few minutes ago but she said she didn't want to see you. What did you do?" Half of what the Fat Lady said was not heard by Draco because the moment he heard that she was somewhere down the hall he raced away in search of the missing maiden.

However, when he found the girl he sought, he stopped short. Her body was shaking with silent sobs and her clenched fists her against the glass as if she was going to bang upon it. He could hear her muttering something under her breath and when the words that reached his ears his eyes became sad and distant.

"I hate you…I hate you!"

Draco felt a very sharp pain in his chest and took a few steps back before listening on.

"You hurt me so bad you selfish jerk, how could you?" she managed through her sobs.

Without think, the blonde Slytherin ran forward and wrapped his strong arms around the crying girl's waist, her back against his chest. She let out a small gasp but then looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes still red and puffy and dripping with tears.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered in her ear. "It wasn't my fault, honest…_She_ kissed _me_."

"What difference does it make?" Dorothy asked, limp in his arms as he held her close. "You didn't push her away…you just kept kissing her…"

"I was in shock!"

"Draco, you once told me all I had to do was give you _one _chance and if it didn't work out, you'd never bother me again," said the Gryffindor girl, her voice monotonous.

"Dorothy, I—"

"I gave you _one_ chance, Draco," Dorothy continued, pushing his arms away. "Why won't you just leave me alone? You hurt me so bad and I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't get you out of my head. Everywhere I go, I remember_ you_. I'm going to go insane if I don't get you out of my mind."

Draco was still for a moment, then swiftly, he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against a nearby wall.

"Just hear me out, please?" he begged, gripping her wrists tightly as she struggled against him.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

Hermione, who had been coming up the stairs to the seventh floor to check on Dorothy herself, heard the racket, as did Harry and Ron who'd been with her. Hermione raced down the hall and saw Malfoy pinning Dorothy to the wall as the smaller Gryffindor girl thrashed about trying to get free.

"Stop it! That hurts!" cried Dorothy.

Without waiting another second, both Harry and Ron flew into a violent rage and ran over, prying Draco off of Dorothy and throwing the Slytherin to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" asked Ron, holding the struggling Malfoy down. Malfoy, on the other hand wasn't listening to Harry or Weasley, he was looking directly at Dorothy who had Hermione at her side.

"Please forgive me, Dorothy! Please!" Harry and Ron then dragged Draco toward the grand staircase.

The two Gryffindor boys threw Draco at the stairs and the blonde Slytherin managed to catch himself before he fell down them. He looked back at Harry and Ron who both looked extremely irate.

"Get out of here!" yelled Ron. "Before we call a professor on you!"

"Don't come back! If we even see you smirking, pointed face on the seventh floor or if we ever catch you harassing Dorothy again that face is going to be a bashed in mess of blood!" added Harry, taking a few steps toward Draco in a threatening manner.

Draco sneered at them and his grey eyes followed Dorothy and Hermione as the two girls walked cautiously toward the portrait hole. With a disturbed look, the Slytherin turned and started down the stairs blocking out each one of Harry and Ron's jeers and threats as he returned to the Slytherin common rooms for the rest of the day.

A/N: I know ya'll probably hate me for this but I wanted to end the year with Draco and Dorothy avoiding each other…yes that means that the next chapters are the last for this particular story and then I'm going to write a new one. Be on the alert for the second story of the Draco/Dorothy Trilogy called 'Conquest of the Heart.' Well, ciao for now. I'll be updating soon with the last two or three chapters and details on the sequel.

WEM


	25. Getting on with Life

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Five

Getting on with Life

Two months passed and it was soon March, only a few more months remained until the sixth year was over for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dorothy, and Draco. Since the incident on the seventh floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been flanking Dorothy and keeping a watch out for Malfoy. As for the classes that they didn't have with her, they requested that the other Gryffindors watch her back. One morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dorothy were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast when Dumbledore stood and all became quiet.

"As you all know, O.W.L.'s are coming up and your homework has been increasing for those who will be taking them. This year we ask that no body attack another student while waiting for their examinations. Yes, we know you'll all be on the edge, but please don't take your nerves out on others who are equally stressed," said the headmaster with a cheerful tone is his voice. "Secondly, for all of those who've ask, which has nearly been the whole school, the reason Quidditch was cancelled this year, was because of current events in the wizarding world. It will, however resume the coming year. That is all I have to say for the moment. Continue eating and then hurry off to class."

Dorothy had finished eating nearly a half and hour ago but her three friends who sat around her wouldn't let her leave until they too were finished. She merely tapped her fingers on the tabletop and waited patiently, as she did every morning. When finally they were done eating, she picked up her books, which she had started bringing down with her each morning and followed them to Transfiguration.

Dorothy sat down near the front, with Hermione to her left and Harry and Ron sitting at the table behind her, glaring at the back of Draco's head as the Slytherin boy took notes and listened to the teacher's lecture. When the class was over, Malfoy started toward Dorothy, smirking his usual arrogant smirk. Before he even said anything to Dorothy, though, Harry and Ron mad a human wall in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ron with a glare in his eyes.

"To return this to Agel," Draco replied, holding out a phoenix feather quill. "She elbowed it off her desk by accident and it landed under my table."

Harry snatched the quill out of Draco's hand. The blonde Slytherin scoffed before turning toward the door and leaving, meeting Pansy there and putting his pale arm around the pug-faced girl's shoulders. The boy who lived turned toward Dorothy and handed her quill back, which she quickly placed in her bag and started for the door. She was stopped, however, when McGonagall called her name.

"Ms. Agel," said the elderly professor. "A word if I may…privately."

"You guys go on ahead," insisted Dorothy. "I'll catch up with you in Defense against the Dark Arts." After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all disappeared out the door, Dorothy proceeded to McGonagall's desk. "Yes, professor?"

"Professor Snape has informed me that you have quit your tutoring lessons with Mr. Malfoy," stated the professor, staring over her spectacles at the girl before her. "Is there a reason for this? It also seems that Potter and Weasley have been guarding you from him of late. Did something happen?"

"Mr. Malfoy and myself got into a row and now we're avoiding each other, as Slytherin and Gryffindor should," replied Dorothy. "It's nothing out of the ordinary really. My grades have come up and I'm sure I'll do better in class now."

"Yes, it seems your graded have come up by a large margin in the past few months," said McGonagall. "However, you haven't had any tutoring in the past few months."

"Professor," interrupted Dorothy. "Not to be rude or anything, but I would really not like to talk about this. I have to get to class and I'm late. Maybe we can talk about it some other time…but not now…"

McGonagall finally realized something and comprehension dawned on her wrinkly face. She dismissed Dorothy, giving her a late note, and turned to her class of third year Ravenclaws.

Dorothy walked very slowly through the halls, not in any hurry to get to her Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. In fact, all she wanted right then was to go back to the nice, safe Gryffindor common room. The classroom door, however, appeared before her before she knew it and she entered sulkily, the whole class turning to look at her as she entered. Dorothy handed Watts her note and sat down beside Hermione who looked curiously at her friend.

"It was just about my grades," explained Dorothy, taking her wand out of her bag. "Nothing too major."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Dorothy skipped out on dinner because she wasn't hungry. Harry and Ron walked her halfway to the portrait hole before their growling stomachs got the best of them and they turned tail and raced down the stairs and toward the Great Hall. Dorothy was very grateful that she hadn't met Draco on her way to her sanctuary. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common rooms.

"Had a long day?" questioned a drawling voice from one of the armchairs by the fire. Dorothy stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at the person lounging comfortably in front of the fireplace; the person she was dreading seeing. Draco was in the Gryffindor common rooms!

"What are you doing in here?!" blurted Dorothy, taking a few cautious steps back toward the portrait hole.

"What a nice way to greet a guest," scoffed the blonde Slytherin sarcastically. "I came to see you, wouldn't you know? To straighten this out."

"I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to look at you, you annoying, backstabbing prat!" Dorothy shot, heading for the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Before Dorothy could put one foot on the bottom of the staircase, however, Draco grabbed her by the wrist, spun her around, and looked into her eyes with anger.

"Who do you think you are," he asked, "talking to me like that? I gave you everything I had! And—"

"You gave me everything you had, huh?" the dark-haired Gryffindor girl repeated. "Everything…Well, I gave you my heart, my life, my soul…you shattered them to pieces in just a few short seconds. Don't go on about how I crushed you when you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now…" Dorothy was silent for another moment. "Now get out before I call Professor McGonagall."

With her final words, she jerked out of the Slytherin's grasp and stomped up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories, feeling fresh tears building up in her eyes.

A/N: So, I only got a few more chapters left. I'm thinking of ending it on an even thirty but I'm not sure. We'll just have to see. Also, I wish I could get some more readers for my next stories, so if you know anyone who hasn't read this, would you mind recommending it. It's not that I'm not grateful with what I've got, but you know. Anyway, R&R as usual and maybe give me some suggestions for new characters in the sequel. I've already got the beginning planned out so look for Conquest of the Heart coming to a category near you. Ciao.

WEM


	26. Tradegy: Farewell My Father

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Six

Tragedy: "Farewell, My Father"

Draco Malfoy didn't bother Dorothy at all for another two months, not until O.W.L. time. It was coming close to the middle of May and teachers were lecturing the students in their fifth years an up more and more about their O.W.L.'s and dishing out more homework as well. Dorothy didn't mind much, having gone through the same ritual at her old school, except Madam Seremine's modus operandi was much more intense. The dark-haired Gryffindor girl often found herself in the library with Hermione or other students but always accompanied by other Gryffindor's for her "protection."

With each passing day, the apprehension in the air of Hogwarts School grew more and more. More people were cramming in the library. The teachers were becoming more flustered and active with their students. A day before the examination date, a Subday, people were sitting at their tables for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, most with books in their laps. Dorothy and Hermione were two of the people getting some extra studying in before the big day.

(A/N: Okay, let me just clear something up. I don't know if sixth years have to take OWLs again. In my story they do, so deal with it. Moreover, you don't have to worry about Conquest of the Heart because all of the main characters will be taking NEWTs instead.)

Dorothy sighed at the end of breakfast and closed her book. Hermione saw her getting up to leave, Harry and Ron following her example. It was plain to see that Dorothy was really not enjoying one bit that fact that she had been being followed for the past four months for the irritation was showing on her tired features.

"Okay," she began, looking at Harry and Ron, "OWLs are tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a nap and I'd like to go ALONE. Please, just let me be for a little while."

She didn't wait for any reply. Her black, braided hair flew out behind her as she left the Great Hall and headed for the Grand Staircase, her black shoes clacking against the floor as she walked. She was so tired and her hand was limply following the rail. When finally she reached the seventh floor, Dorothy slumped over to the portrait hole, gave the password, and shuffled in. Too tired to make it to her bed, she plopped down in an armchair and fell asleep quickly only to be awakened the next instant to "Ms. Agel. Ms. Agel."

"What is it?" she asked, groggily, opening one eye and looking into the fireplace to see a worried looking, neatly trimmed head floating in the green flames.

"Ms. Agel, I have some…unfortunate news," said the man with a hint of grief in his voice. Seeing the saddened look upon the man's face, Dorothy sat up abruptly and listened close. "Your father…he…"

"He what?" pressed Dorothy quickly, a knot in her stomach tightening as she waited for the head to continue. She recognized the man finally, though the neat, combed mustache he had grown had been what had thrown her off. He was his father's friend and colleague in his auror work.

"He…" the man continued, choking back a sob that only made Dorothy's qualms worse. "He was killed last night…in his home…probably by a death-eater or so the other aurors think." The color drained from Dorothy's face immediately and she sat frozen in the armchair for a long time, listening to the head in the fireplace sob and choke and wail. "I'm sorry for you…-sob-…lose. My con-con-condolences, Dorothy. I shall see you at the funeral in July." The head faded and Dorothy broke down into a mess of sobs.

It was a long time before the portrait hole opened and Dumbledore walked in. He rested a wrinkled hand on Dorothy's back and rubbed it as she mourned her father's passing. Her body shook furiously as she cried and it was a long time before she turned her face to Dumbledore. The old man, walked around the chair and knelt before Dorothy.

"Ms. Agel, Dorothy, I have just been informed about your father," he stated, soothingly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go back to your home for the remainder of the school year. You can leave after the OWLs tomorrow."

Dorothy was silent for a moment. Then she looked up at Dumbledore and gave a croaky, "Yes, headmaster. I should need to move my stuff out of my house since that is where he passed away." Dumbledore left her then, alone to cry and wail her pain away.

About two hours passed when Hermione got the news and rushed up to the common rooms to find her friend. Unfortunately, Draco was at her heel, and Harry and Ron were at his. Hermione, without thinking, gave the password and left the portrait hole swinging open for all to enter, including the platinum blonde Slytherin who did indeed just walk in. Harry and Ron, however, grabbed him by the shoulders when they were in as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Harry, watching Hermione climb the stairs to the girls' dormitories after finding that Dorothy wasn't in the common rooms. "You're not allowed in her so get out!"

The two Gryffindor boys were pushing Draco toward the portrait hole when two figures were seen coming down the girls' dormitories' stairs. Hermione and Dorothy. Dorothy's face was grin and glistened a little in the light from the common rooms to show she'd been crying. She looked at Draco as he was tossed out of the Gryffindor common rooms and the portrait hole closed, leaving the four sixth years alone. Dorothy spent the next ten minutes explaining her predicament. How her father died because of a death eater. How she was leaving the day after next.

…How she might not be coming back for her seventh year…

A/N: Oh…it's so sad. I was originally going to have her dad get remarried but this fits perfectly into the beginning of Conquest of the Heart. So this is where I stand. Also, I'm going to end the story in two more chapters. I hope you don't mind. R&R. Ciao

WEM


	27. OWLs

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Seven

OWLs

Dorothy awoke the next morning before anyone else in the girls' dormitory. Her enchanted clock told her that it was just a little bit after four o'clock and OWLs were starting in four hours. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but was unsuccessful. The day was going to start early for her. She stood up off the bed, picked up her clock, and turned off the alarm setting it was on. Next, she took down the poster of the US Jets, the United States Quidditch team, and rolled it up before setting it in her trunk with the rest of her stuff. Next she picked up everything but her clock off her nightstand and put it in her trunk as well, scratching Coal behind the ears as he rubbed up against her leg.

"Our last day, Coal," Dorothy whispered to the ebony colored cat. "I guess that means we have to say good-bye to everyone today…after I take my OWLs. Then we get on the train tomorrow morning and head home. Aunt Mildred locks herself in her office after lessons and has to have her food brought to her. I can tell she's grieving father's passing…"

A few tears welled up in Dorothy's eyes but she quickly brushed them away, finishing her packing and pulling a book out from under her pillow. She flipped the cover open and looked down at the photograph of her mum and dad, both smiling happily, as her mother showed off her new engagement ring. She turned the page. A wedding picture with her mother and father smiling and young. Then a picture of her mom pregnant with their first child…they had a miscarriage. Then the next page, she's pregnant again, this time with Dorothy.

The dark-haired Gryffindor girl continued through the photo album, tears spilling freely down her cheeks and landing on pictures of her family together. Then, as she turned yet another page, she saw a picture she didn't want to see at that moment. A picture of three-year-old version of herself, her father, her Aunt Mildred, and her Grandparents, all standing around a casket, dressed in black and crying freely.

"I get the feeling that I'll have another picture in here similar to this," whispered Dorothy, closing the photo album and also putting it away in her trunk before looking back at the clock. 6:47…time flies by when you're distracted.

She stood up and got some clothes out of her trunk after taking everything out again. A black button up blouse, a black skirt, black stockings, and her robes. She dressed silently, glancing out the window frequently, took out her clothes for the next day, put everything else back in the trunk, and then locked it. Glancing at her clock one more time before leaving the dormitories, Dorothy found that it was very nearly seven o'clock and that everyone else around her was awake.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione rather sadly. Lavender and Parvati did the same as they started to dress themselves. "Exams start soon, let's go get some breakfast."

Dorothy followed Hermione out of the girls' dormitories and into the common room where they met up with two very tired-looking young men named Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Morning, guys," said Dorothy as cheerfully as she could but failing miserably. "Shall we go to breakfast? I don't like just standing around and waiting for something to happen. Besides, we have OWLs today."

Both Harry and Ron groaned at these words but followed the two girls out of the common rooms and down the Grand Staircase, toward the Great Hall. When the four of them entered the dining area of the school, they all sat at the Gryffindor table and ate the little their stomachs would allow, which wasn't very much. After the Great Hall filled up, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became incredibly quiet.

"Good morning, my students," he said with less cheer than usual. "As I'm sure you're all aware, today is the day all fifth and sixth years will be taking the OWLs and the seventh years will be taking the NEWTs. I hope you've all studied hard and are prepared. Now, if those of you taking these exams today will look under your plates, you'll find you testing schedule. If you're taking the OWLs, you'll notice that History of Magic is first, so bring some quills and ink with you, remember, note Answer Charms will be allowed for this test. Your wand will be confiscated and your quills exams before hand…" Dumbledore went on to explain the NEWTs to the seventh years and then the students were filed out of the Great Hall so the staff could rearrange the tables for testing.

Dorothy remained silent for a long time, recounting all of her information in her mind but constantly being interrupted by someone or something. The doors to the great hall opened again and a tall, lanky man with gray hair, a combed mustache and a line for a mouth appeared, taking in each of the students. He stepped out into the hall and counted all of the students standing before him.

"Good," he grumbled in his rough voice. "Please enter the great hall and take a seat. Fifth years in the fronts, sixth years in the back. Also, please hand your wand to Bruno as you enter and allow Matilda to make sure you haven't got any cheating devices on you and haven't cast any spells on your quills."

After each of the students went through the line of people, they entered fully into the Great Hall. Each seat was labeled with a name of the person to be sitting there. Dorothy searched around and finally when she reached the last room, she saw one seat with her name and sat there. What she wasn't expecting however, was that she was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. He grinned at her but she simply looked ahead as the tall, bony, old man took his place at the front of the Hall.

"You have three hours to complete this examination. There are 200 questions fore fifth years and 250 for sixth years," he explained. "Each of the papers has been fitted to your skill level deepening on what form of History of Magic class you took over the year. In addition, the papers have been charmed with No-Peek Spells to keep all students from cheating off of their neighbor. When I say, I will turn the hourglass over and you will begin. Ready?" He paused a moment as he looked over the anxious faces. "And, begin!" He flipped over the hourglass and all of the students read their first questions.

Dorothy blinked and stared at her first question, determined to finish her 250-question exam before the time ran out.

_Question #1: How many giants are estimated to have been killed off in the past century?_

Dorothy quickly scribbled her answer: _Nearly Two-Hundred Million._

'_Maybe this won't be so bad,' _she thought.

With five minutes remaining, Dorothy chewed the end of her quill as she contemplated over the very last question.

_Question #250: What were the names of the five rebel Goblins that started the Goblin Rebellion? How and when did the rebellion begin? (Please use the exact date.)_

Dorothy looked up at the hourglass as every little grain trickled down into the bottom. She then snapped her head down and twisted the quill ferociously between her teeth as she thought. With mere seconds left, she scribbled down what she could remember and clacked her quill down on the table, most of the feather missing.

"Quills down, please," said the man with the straight, grim lip as he set the hourglass down on the staff table behind him. "Matilda will be taking up your tests and Bruno will be returning your wands."

Just as the older man sad, the very solemn looking witch came around and picked up each one of the test papers, looking at each of the students in turn. She took up Draco's paper first, and then Dorothy's. When her test was gone, the dark-haired Gryffindor girl looked over at Draco who was leaning back very coolly in his seat, trying to look smooth and arrogant, and doing exceedingly well. He gave Dorothy one of his normal, sly smirks, one he hadn't given her since the beginning of the years, and closed his eyes leisurely. Bruno sets my wand gently in front of me and does the same with Draco's.

"You can go," said the man, once everyone had gotten his or her wands back.. "You next OWL starts in 15 minutes."

Dorothy met up with Hermione outside the Great Hall and gave a relieved sigh.

"I almost thought I wasn't going to get done in time," commented Dorothy, putting her quill and wand away. "The first 100 were pretty easy but I started getting confused with the last 150. Too many big words in such small print."

"I hated that," stated Ron, walking over to Hermione and Dorothy with Harry at his heel. "I didn't understand more than three-quarters of that test. I think I failed."

"AND we have potions OWLs next," Harry reminded and he and Ron groaned. Dorothy sighed and checked her watch.

"Speaking of which, we have five minutes till it starts. I'm sure they've set the booths up in the Great Hall for this year's examinations. We just have to take two more OWLs and then lunch and then we have an hour after lunch as a study break."

"So, what's the other OWL we're about to take? Potions and—?" asked Ron, looking at his schedule.

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

……………………………Tick, tock. Tick, tock…………………………………………………………………………………………

OWLs ended at 4:30 PM. Everyone who'd been stuck in a booth with a Ministry worker was tired, stressed (about how they did), and hungry. It was a relieving time when dinner came…for most. Dorothy on the other hand was staring blankly at her plate and simply shoveling the food around with her fork.

"You okay, Dorothy?" asked Ron, looking at her as she nibbled at her food.

"Huh?" she asked, seemingly coming out of her daze. "Oh yeah. Just tired is all. You know, this might be the last meal I eat at Hogwarts since I'm eating breakfast on the train tomorrow. Are you all going to come to the Hogsmeade Station? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd probably end up breaking down and burst out crying before I leave." She gave a disheartened laugh and looked back at her food.

Draco whom was sitting at the Slytherin table, looked up from his food and over to the Gryffindor table. Her head was bowed and he could almost see her crying…almost. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up, waiting for the Hall to quiet down before speaking. When it did so and he had every student's attention, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"OWLs are over," he declared and waited for the Hall to settle down once more after giving the approved cheer, "…and I hope you all did well. Unfortunately, though this is a very happy time for most of you, I am actually speaking to say farewell to student." The Hall once against erupted with noise, only this time it was murmurs and whispers. Dumbledore did not, however, wait for them to finish their conversations before he went on with his announcement. "No, no student has died so there is no need to fret over that. Tomorrow, Ms. Dorothy Agel, whom we had the pleasure of transferring into Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, is leaving tomorrow morning to head back to Bristol. She has just faced a tragedy in her family and is returning home with her aunt, Professor Mildred Watts. Now, for the most serious part of this news. If I may, with Ms. Agel's consent," Dorothy nodded, "tell you all how this tragedy occurred…" Dumbledore paused a minute to collect his thoughts. "The Dark Lord, as we all know, had arisen and returned to power. His followers are flocking to him from the very corners of the earth. Mr. Hubert Agel, the deceased, was killed by a Death Eater in his home not but a week ago. With this news, I urge you all to take great caution in these future days and especially during your summer holidays. Ms. Agel may not be joining us next year for her final year because of…business issues. I advise you all to say your farewells to her tonight or tomorrow at the Hogsmeade Station. Those of you who'd like to come are welcome. Now, once you've finished eating, please go to your common rooms immediately. Good night."

The murmurs and whispers from the students became an uproar of chatter as soon as the Headmaster sat back down. Without saying a word, Dorothy stood up, stretched, said goodnight to her fellow Gryffindors and left the Great Hall, taking long strides in getting to the common rooms. She gave the password to the Fat Lady, entered onto the carpet, and head to girls' dormitories, ready to sleep…if her mind would let her.

A/N: Well? We've got one more chapter to go. In the next chapter Draco and Dorothy do not make up…they'll make up (possibly) in Conquest of the Heart. You'll also find out why my story is called Rain. I'll fill you in with some details of the sequel and stuff so R&R. I hope to see you soon. Ciao.

WEM


	28. Rain

Rain

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_**Rain**_

(This is a song fic with a song that I wrote called - what else? - _Rain)_

_Plip, plip, plip._

The rain poured down on the platform of Hogsmeade Station as all those who had come to bid farewell to her assembled by the train as she dropped her trunk off. When the conductor to her luggage away and Coal jumped in one of the side doors to protect himself from the rain, the sorrowful girl made her way over to the group. Professor McGonagall, who'd accompanied the students, along with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, put up an umbrella spell around the students.

Dorothy walked over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione first. Hermione wasted no time in giving her friend a big hug good-bye. Dorothy shook hands with Ron and Harry, saying her farewells as she did so. Many hugs and handshakes later, Dorothy was standing in front of Draco Malfoy, staring at him solemnly. They nodded at each other and Draco looked away as she moved on to the two professors.

"It was good to have you at our school this year," said McGonagall, wiping her eyes. "Goodbyes always make me sad. I hope you'll manage to come back to school next year."

"Well," began Dorothy. She knew Draco was listening to her every word but ignored him. "With my dad dead because of a Death Eater I can't necessarily stay in one place for long. We'll have to see how the summer progresses though, won't we?"

Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes, handed a wrapped package that looked a lot like a book to Dorothy. She looked at it puzzled and just when she was about to open it, the headmaster stopped her.

"Please open it on the train," he said. "I thought you might like it since I couldn't help but take pictures this year."

"It's a photo album?" asked Dorothy, still looking curiously at the package.

"I guess you'll have to see," replied Dumbledore, leaning in to whisper something to his possibly ex-student. "I'll see you next year." Dorothy gave him a bemused look but he simply tapped one of his temples as if he knew something that everyone else didn't.

"We're leaving in five minutes, Ms. Agel," said the conductor, stepping over Coal and into the train's corridor.

The dark-haired girl waved, dismayed, as she stepped into the train through the side door, Coal jumping up into her arms. When the train began to pull away, all of those standing on the platform saw the few tears running down her cheeks and slipping past her smile. They seemed to almost blend with the rain until her part of the train disappeared and no one could see her anymore. Draco stared after the end of the train for a while, his gray eyes squinting through the rain. He only moved when he felt Dumbledore pat him on the arm and beckon him to move along with the rest of the students.

Meanwhile, on the train, Dorothy had picked a compartment near the middle of the train, looking in a few a noticing that some were occupied, but not by students. Adult wizards and witches were reading their issues of the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly as the train drove on. It must be a normal source of transportation for those adults wishing to go to Hogsmeade to buy stuff from the shops. Dorothy's compartment, however, was completely empty, just as she liked it, and once she sat down, and Coal curled up next to her, she looked down at her package from Professor Dumbledore.

"Wonder what it is…" she muttered, running her hand over the normal brown paper that covered it. She wasn't all that sure she wanted to open it but something was pushing her into doing it.

With a quick movement, she tore the paper off the top and stared down at the cover. '_Dorothy Alice Agel' _was what the cover read.

_Goodbye, angels_

_Don't look at me_

She flipped open the cover of this photo album and stared at it, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. A picture of her, on the three-legged stool, with the sorting hat on her head. These pictures moved…

_I'm lost in the drizzle_

_The rain makes it hard to see_

The next page had herself and none other then Draco Malfoy staring at each other from across the Great Hall. One tear fell on this picture and Dorothy had to choke back a sob.

_Where were you_

_When my life came undone?_

Dorothy looked up and listened. The rain hitting the roof of the train sounded familiar…like the first time she had ridden the Hogwarts Express to school.

_Where were you_

_When the clouds covered the sun?_

Dorothy turned yet another page in her photo album, this time looking at Draco Malfoy put some ice cubes on the Empherus plant while she trimmed the leaves and Pansy glared at them from across the room.

_Rain_

_You've come again_

Another picture showed Draco standing over Dorothy as she cried into an upside-down book, and another was her following him down the Grand Staircase with people murmuring around them.

_Rain_

_Can't you stop this pain? (Let me go…)_

Dorothy sobbed as she continued through the book. Draco sitting in front of a table covered in a blanket, with Dorothy looking out from underneath it. Them planting the Empherus plant. Her putting on the ring and him playing mindlessly with the chain around his neck. Some many pictures of love…how could she have forgotten her heart so easily…

_All of my heart wrenching nightmares_

_Suddenly come true_

The last picture in the album was a picture of Dorothy, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, all standing outside the train station, Dorothy in tears and Draco with a pained look on his face. All but Dorothy were waving goodbye while the one leaving held her cat to her chest as the train drove away…

"How?" asked Dorothy. "That happened just moments ago…how could he—?" She stopped and looked at the Dumbledore in the picture as he winked at her and she smiled, though tears still dripped down her cheeks.

_It takes all I have to stay…_

…_Where are _you…

A/N: Well that's it for _Rain. _I know I like, ended it super quick but all of these ideas for the second story just came flooding to my mind. Remember it's called Conquest of the Heart. It will be in Draco's and Dorothy's POV…and there will be plenty of conflict. I know I left a lot out in this story but I plan to try and not skip anything in this one. So look for Conquest of the Heart, coming out soon. Ciao for now.

Who else? Me.


End file.
